


Staring At Mr. Medusa

by kyutebaekyeol (baek_yeollie)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Minor!Chanbaek, Minor!Xiuchen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek_yeollie/pseuds/kyutebaekyeol
Summary: Jongin likes to stare at beautiful things, especially at his gorgeous boss, Mr. Do Kyungsoo. All of his co-workers think that he is crazy because who in their right mind would dare to look directly at Mr. Medusa aka Mr. Do Kyungsoo? Mr. Medusa’s words are always filled with venom and his dagger eyes can turn you into stone in a second. He is feared by all, but not from Jongin as he’s the only who dares to stare at Mr. Medusa without even blinking his eyes. Jongin always thinks that Mr. Medusa is a very mesmerizing and beautiful mystical creature that he has ever seen in his life.Can Jongin successfully stare at Mr. Medusa without turning into stone?





	Staring At Mr. Medusa

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^ Beta read by the amazing Minussi from Exobetapod
> 
> [already posted in AFF https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1178498/]

 

 

Most all of the marketing team was present in the meeting room. Chanyeol, the meticulous personal assistant of the head of the marketing department, looked so busy preparing the handouts and refreshments for the upcoming meeting. He pursed his lip when he finished the task and sat down at the meeting table with furrowed eyebrows while eyeing all his coworkers' hands from messing up his perfect preparation.

 

Luhan, one of the clerks that arrived the earliest was glued to his phone. He would grin every time he heard a message notification coming from that device. Yixing entered the meeting room slightly after Luhan. He waved his hand eagerly towards Chanyeol who was looking at him with a judging look on his face. He smiled at the personal assistant and settled down beside Luhan at the meeting table.

 

Tao and Jongin showed up 15 minutes before the meeting time. Tao rushed to sit beside Yixing and started to update him with their daily gossip. Jongin chuckled while looking at Tao and Yixing’s gossiping attitude. He chose to sit beside Chanyeol because sitting beside him was the best place to stare at Mr. Do Kyungsoo or Mr. Medusa. He has a big fat crush on his own boss, with his staring habit, almost everyone in his department knew his secret. He really couldn't hide it so well.

 

Yixing was trying to secretly sip on the coffee that was placed right in front of them while glancing towards Chanyeol. He was so thirsty after gossiping with Tao that needed to drink.

 

"Ouch!" Yixing yelped. The clumsy clerk burned his tongue. Covering his mouth with his palms, Yixing blushed when Chanyeol caught his act. The meticulous PA really didn't like them drinking his well-made coffee before the meeting started. Yixing sighed. They had a very weird boss with a creepy PA of his as a package.

 

"Why do you fall into his trap, Yixing? Chanyeol is so meticulous, he always makes sure that the coffee temperature will be perfectly ready when our boss starts the meeting!" Luhan hissed while trying to wipe Yixing's tongue with tissue.

 

Yixing coughed while trying to remove the tissue debris from entering his mouth. He shivered when he caught Chanyeol's smug face staring back at him. Blinking innocently, he scooted closer to whisper at Tao. "Chanyeol is so freaky."

 

All of them flinched in their seats when their boss, Mr. Do Kyungsoo entered the room with furrowed eyebrows. Not making any eye contacts with his workers, he closed the meeting room door with his foot. They called him Mr. Medusa because of his scary scowling eyes and his venomous words. Working with him for so many years, made every employee master their boss’s body language. If Mr. Medusa closed the door using his leg, it meant that all of them were going to get poisoned by his venomous words. The meeting room was so eerily quiet as they waited for him to open his mouth.

 

Chaos erupted inside the room when one of the department clerks, Chen came barging in, looking so pissed off with his hair sticking up in every direction while holding a helmet in his hand. "Which one of you took my fucking ID?! I can't go anywhere in this building without it!" he complained, slamming his palm angrily on the meeting table. He squinted while trying to read Luhan's awkward moving lips.

 

"Are you going to pee, Luhan? Because you look weird." Chen grumbled, rolling his eyes.

 

"Can someone slap Chen back to reality and save him?" Tao sighed, diverting his gaze from Chen’s confused face as he shook his head slowly.

 

"Do you guys know why I am super angry right now?" Chen asked as he stared at Jongin's sleepy face. He pursed his lips when Jongin shook his head and yawned, looking not interested in hearing his story.

 

"I met Xiumin in the elevator and he called me Kevin! KEVIN! I really don't mind if he calls me Chin, Chan because at least it starts with the letter C, but Kevin? All because I wasn't wearing my ID!" Chen said while pretending to wipe his fake tears.

 

"Are you done ranting about losing your ID, Kevin?" Mr. Do Kyungsoo finally spoke up after he heard enough of Chen’s tragic morning story. Crossing his arms over his chest, he kept scowling hard at Chen.

 

"Y-yes?" Chen stammered. He looked at his other co-workers with 'why didn't anybody told me that our boss is here' face. He stood frozen like a statue when his eyes met Kyungsoo's. He couldn't even move his hand away from the table. Chen was trapped in his boss Medusa’s spell.

 

The meeting started soon after Luhan stood up and pulled Chen down to sit beside him at the meeting table. Chen was still in a shock that he didn't feel anything when he received another jab of cruel words from Mr. Kyungsoo. Their boss was in a foul mood that morning. All of their ears felt like bleeding because of the never-ending sarcasm and fake compliments that they got from him.

 

Jongin who was usually safe from Mr. Medusa’s gruesome words couldn't keep his luck that morning. "Jongin, is the projector showing details of the presentation on my face? Please concentrate on the screen."

 

Being caught ogling at his boss made Jongin’s face turned red instantly. ‘ _So Mr. Medusa noticed his staring habit?'_ Blushing, he looked down at the handout on the table.

 

After sucking all of his workers’ energy that morning, Mr. Kyungsoo finally left the room with Chanyeol tailing behind him. He stopped at Chen and smirked. "Kevin, I'll make sure that if I found your ID, I will swipe it between Xiumin's butt cheeks. That way he will always remember your name when he meets you again," he stated bluntly and with that, he exited the meeting room.

 

"Oh my god, that is so funny!" Luhan wheezed, hiding his laughter from erupting in front of Mr. Kyungsoo by gritting his teeth.

 

All of them burst out laughing when Mr. Kyungsoo left the room, except Chen.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun smiled as he walked into Kyungsoo's office. He grinned when he saw Chanyeol was so busy doing his task on the table with a pouty lip. _'Why does he always pout and frown?'_

 

"Hello, angel!" The office boy singsonged while standing in front of the personal assistant’s table. He laughed when he looked at Chanyeol's annoyed face. Baekhyun knew that the personal assistant didn't like him so much; it showed when he rolled his eyes while pretending not to see Baekhyun that was flashing his gummy smile right in front of his face.

 

"Morning handsome! I really didn’t know that I have the invincible superpower, until now! Tell me, why are you frowning? It’s doesn't look good on your face!" Baekhyun said while pressing his thumb on Chanyeol's forehead, trying so hard to rub the visible line to fade away.

 

Chanyeol swatted the office boy's hand away that was harassing his forehead as he glared at Baekhyun. The personal assistant admitted that Baekhyun was handsome, but his loud personality really irked him a lot. He always wondered how did his fierce boss become friends with this mischievous boy.

 

"You really hate me aren't you, handsome?" Baekhyun smirked.

 

Chanyeol nodded while pointing toward Kyungsoo's office. He refused to waste his voice talking to Baekhyun. The personal assistant knew that Baekhyun always met with Kyungsoo every day in his office. He didn't really know what they did inside his boss’s office. Chanyeol even heard the other workers gossiping about his boss and Baekhyun's love rumor.

 

Minutes after Baekhyun entered Kyungsoo's office, Xiumin, the HR Department Head arrived while smiling widely toward Chanyeol before he got inside his friend's office. Junmyeon from Finance Department, also showed up minutes later while talking on his phone. He just waved at Chanyeol and walked into Kyungsoo's room too.

 

"Soo, you're turning your workers into a stone again, don't pressure them," Xiumin sighed while patting Kyungsoo's shoulder. All of them were sitting on the sofa, waiting for Kyungsoo to join their discussion time.

 

"You should know that the workers in your department are the best in their field of work, they're popular because of their hard work and handsome face, they're the awesome gems of this company, so why are you treating them so cruelly?" Junmyeon scoffed while sipping the morning coffee that was already prepared by Chanyeol on the coffee table.

 

"I'm getting addicted to your personal assistant’s coffee, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun cooed while inhaling the delicious aroma of Chanyeol's coffee with closed eyes.

 

"In reality, you're addicted to his handsome face and you drool whenever you see him." Kyungsoo snorted while rubbing his face with his palms. He actually felt terrible after lashing out his anger toward his workers so early in the morning. He got pissed off because their hard work didn't win against their company’s rival. He knew that his team was trying their best but the rival was taking a dirty way to win the job.

 

"Can we start our meeting?" Junmyeon said while tapping the coffee table to get their attention as he glanced at his expensive watch on his wrist.

 

"Baekhyun, your dad..." Kyungsoo paused when he saw Baekhyun's annoyed face.

 

"I don't want to talk about this right now, let's start our discussion." Baekhyun changed into a serious mode and began discussing the paperwork on the table.

 

Their meeting ended after hearing Xiumin's big yawn. Kyungsoo smirked when he handed Chen's ID to the clueless looking Xiumin.

 

"Is this Kevin?" Xiumin frowned while trying to grab the ID from Kyungsoo's hand. "He's cute."

 

"Min, his name is Chen and not Kevin. Just do me a favor, give this to him and say that I have already swiped this at you." Kyungsoo snickered while shoving the ID on Xiumin's chest.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xiumin blankly looked at Kyungsoo, trying so hard to understand Kyungsoo's puzzling words.

 

" Please just do it, Min." Kyungsoo grinned. _'You're going to thank me someday, Chen.'_

 

All of them exited Kyungsoo's room together. Baekhyun who was walking out before Kyungsoo hurriedly came back again into the room which made him bump into Kyungsoo who was also heading in the same direction. "There's a present waiting for you at Chanyeol's table," Baekhyun said while wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Kyungsoo frowned while trying to peek through his door crack. He gasped when he saw Jongin sitting on Chanyeol's table, handling the phone call and jotting down something on the notebook. _'Chanyeol didn't...'_ He received an incoming message from his personal assistant telling him that he would be busy handling the file arrangement at the company’s archive around this week and Jongin _better known as Kai_ would be helping Kyungsoo as his temporary personal assistant in place of Chanyeol. He started to curse when he remembered that Chanyeol already told him about this last week. He tried to grab Baekhyun who was too busy laughing at his pale face while holding on to his tummy.

 

"Come back here!" Kyungsoo snapped while trying to catch Baekhyun's shirt.

 

"I've got to go; I have so many letters to sort right now!" Baekhyun grinned while waving enthusiastically toward Jongin that was looking so lost while tapping gently on the tab screen.

 

Kyungsoo always thought that all his workers would usually avoid looking directly toward his face. But Jongin was the only worker who could stare directly into his eyes, sometimes the handsome clerk didn't even blink when their eyes met. Kyungsoo actually felt bothered and flustered at Jongin's gawking attitude. He really didn't know how to cope with the new gazing sensation. Jongin's eyes stabbed right into his soul. He couldn't talk properly when the handsome clerk stared directly into his eyes. Kyungsoo glanced again at Jongin who was biting his lower lip while scrolling over Chanyeol's digital planner.

 

"What's happening to me?" Kyungsoo sighed heavily. He pinched his cheeks to pull himself together, and bravely stood in front of Jongin after many times walking back into his room.

 

"Mr. Kyungsoo," Jongin quickly stood up and rushed to take his place beside Kyungsoo while holding on Chanyeol's digital planner in his hand. The handsome clerk innocently towering Kyungsoo who was shorter than him. He looked so serious while looking at Kyungsoo's schedule on the screen.

 

Kyungsoo flinched when Jongin's tall figure stood beside him. They were so close that he could smell his soothing cologne emitting from his well-built body. _'Why am I flinching? this is bad.'_ he mentally screamed.

 

_'After years of being immortal, Mr. Medusa has finally found his kryptonite.'_

 

\---

 

"You have an appointment with Mr. Tanaka in 15 minutes. I think we should be going right now." Jongin said while opening the office door for Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo slowly nodded. He pursed his lips as he tried to avoid looking directly into Jongin's sharp eyes. He walked past the temporary personal assistant and quickly pushed the elevator button, purposely leaving Jongin behind.

 

They sat side by side in the car. Kyungsoo watched Jongin telling Mr. Kim, his personal driver, the restaurant address before the car started moving in the said direction. The atmosphere in the car was awkward. Kyungsoo never felt so stiff with other people before. He kept stealing glances at Jongin that seemed so lost looking at the road. He knew quite well that Jongin was not the type of person who talks a lot. The handsome clerk liked to quietly observe people's behavior instead.

 

The car stopped abruptly, causing Kyungsoo to slide off from his seat and nearly getting his face squashed on the driver seat. He looked down and saw Jongin's long arm sprawled across his chest, protecting him from the sudden impact.

 

"Are you alright, Mr. Kyungsoo?" Jongin asked worriedly, eyes busy scanning Kyungsoo's entire body.

 

Kyungsoo nodded. That was the only gesture that he could think of doing this whole day. He couldn't even breathe properly with Jongin's arms still resting on his not so broad chest.

 

"Wear your seatbelt," Jongin muttered as he buckled up Kyungsoo properly with a straight face.

 

Jongin could feel his face getting hotter when he realized what he did. He was so flustered that he really wanted to smack his own head right now. He had the guts to put his hands on Do Kyungsoo's chest? He was supposed to look professional and calm but he was so nervous to even smile at his boss. He thought that his smile would turn into a weird grin instead. Cursing mentally, he was not going to risk looking like that at his crush. _'Kyungsoo knows how to wear the seatbelt properly, why did you have to act like as if you wanted to move your hands all over his body? Dumb Jongin!'_ The temporary personal assistant grimaced. He regretted at his own attitude at his first day as Kyungsoo's personal assistant.

 

Scooting back to his spot, Jongin let out a heavy sigh as he read his team’s group messages. They were all busy typing words to obviously annoy him. But they started to cheer so loud when they knew that Chanyeol chose him to help manage Kyungsoo.

 

"Are you alright? You look so stressed out." Kyungsoo asked. He thought that they really need to get comfortable with each other because they would be working together for a while.

 

"I'm alright," Jongin answered as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

 

"I don't eat people for breakfasts so don’t trust every word coming out from Luhan's mouth, Jongin." Kyungsoo jokes. He chuckled, laughing pathetically at his own humor.

 

"I'm safe then." Jongin smiled.

 

\---

 

Xiumin had been searching for Chen this whole morning. He even tried to find him at his workplace in the marketing department, earning him a judging stare and little whistling sound from the workers over there too. They were all so mischievous. No wonder Kyungsoo was having a hard time working with them.  

 

Chen just arrived at the building after he ended his appointment with one of his client. He walked into the building still with his helmet on his head, too lazy to even lift his hands to open the head protector from his skull. He gasped when he saw Xiumin was walking towards him in the hallway. The HR Department Head’s eyes were going wild while scanning all the people that walked on his path. He looked like as if he was searching for someone.

 

Chen happily smiled because he was so excited that he could bump with Xiumin again this morning. Xiumin looked so handsome and hot. He tried fixing his shirt, hoping that he would look presentable in front of the HR Department Head. Then he sighed when he realized that he would never be going to look good enough for Xiumin because this man was so over the top and he was way out of his league. He paused his steps and decided to run away.

 

Xiumin flashed his wide kitten-like smile as soon as he saw Chen. He recognized Chen's bumblebee colored helmet. He frowned when he realized that Chen was about to run away from him. "Kevin, I mean Chen!" he yelled. He patted Chen's ID that he kept inside his pocket and started chasing the helmet boy.

 

Chen panicked when he heard Xiumin’s loud voice. He scrambled to hide in the emergency stairs area. He was in a rush that he bumped in the stairs hard door. He was so glad that he was wearing his helmet, otherwise, he would have suffered a major concussion in his head.

 

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Xiumin shrieked while trying to pull Chen by his wrist to stop him from running away.

 

Chen quickly shook his head under his helmet. He knew that he looked so ridiculous with his big helmet on his head. He couldn’t risk pulling off his helmet right in front of Xiumin right now, fearing he would suffer an ugly helmet hair syndrome if he did.

 

"Let me help you with this." Xiumin firmly stated while his hands were busy trying to find ways of getting the helmet off from Chen’s head.  

 

Chen was so horrified thinking about how his face would look that he started to shook his head vigorously while trying to squirm away from Xiumin’s hard grip on his helmet.  

 

But of course, failed miserably in the end.

 

"There you are, how cute." Xiumin cooed. He helped to fix Chen's terrible hair with his own hand.  

 

Chen cried pathetically in his heart. He wanted to die. Xiumin should not see him liked this. He really wanted to jump from the building right now.  

 

"Why do you look so panicked? Is there something wrong?” Xiumin asked with a big frowned on his face.

 

“N-nothing,” Chen stuttered. He pursed his lips as he flinched away from Xiumin’s touches. He didn’t want to embarrass himself any longer, he needed to get away from there right now.

 

“Kyungsoo asked for my help to give you your ID back and he also said that he had already swiped it on me?” Xiumin said while staring at Chen’s red face. He didn’t even know what Kyungsoo actually meant but the weird words made Chen blushed.

 

“Thank you, I got to go now!” Chen bowed and ran away again, leaving behind Xiumin looking dumbfounded at the emergency door.

 

"Gosh, guess who I met again this morning?" Chen whined as he walked like a zombie and sat in his workplace area. He frowned when he didn't get any response from his other friends that he clearly saw gossiping in Luhan's cubicle. They were all laughing while clapping their hands like a mad seal.

 

"Guys, what are doing?" Chen stood up to peek at them. Yixing, Luhan, and Tao were looking at some funny video while munching on some nuts.

 

"Is that me?!" Chen shrieked. He clearly saw his figure slamming on the emergency door with helmet still on his head.

 

"Where did you get that?"

 

"One of Yixing's fanboy in CCTV room gave him this video." Luhan shrugged and continued doing his work, avoiding eye contact with angry Chen.  

 

"Did you really have to upload that video to our group chat room?" Chen whined while slamming his face on his work desk. They were all so insensitive and mean but he still loves them a lot. That was the main problem of Chen.   

 

"You're a unicorn who bathes in human blood every morning, Yixing!" Chen yelped, throwing a self-made ball of used paper and aiming it at Yixing's innocent face.

 

"Can't help it because the video is too tempting and it made everybody happy." Yixing chirped happily and wiggled his eyebrows at Chen. He then walked back to his cubicle with a very satisfied expression on his face.

 

\---

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo were back inside their car again after Kyungsoo's lunch appointment with Mr. Tanaka ended 15 minutes ago. The atmosphere in the car started to get awkward again.

 

 

Jongin began to make himself busy by looking through his tablet, remembering Kyungsoo’s hectic schedule inside his head and making sure that he didn’t miss out any of Kyungsoo's important appointment dates for that day.

 

Kyungsoo's owlish eyes wandered all over the place inside the car, except Jongin’s face. He didn’t have the gut to look directly at Jongin because of his piercing eyes staring back at him each time they were having a conversation, was getting too much to take for Kyungsoo so he refrained himself from talking to him as best as he could just to avoid eye contact thingy from happening between them. He was so glad when his phone started ringing; at least he didn’t seem stupid looking at the black screensaver on his phone for too long. He saw Jongin startled by the sudden noise and began focusing on him instead. Kyungsoo noticed Jongin’s eyes stuck gazing at his face when he picked up the phone call.  

 

 _‘Shit, he is staring again!’_ Kyungsoo mentally cursed, trying his best to maintain his flustered facial expression. He could feel his heartbeat getting wilder, pounding inside his ribcage and his fingers started to feel numb for being too cold because of his nervous state. He knew that he would slowly lose his usual stoic composure when Jongin kept on looking at him, unmoving, with his sharp eyes. _‘This is getting ridiculous; he needs to stop!’_   

 

“Stop!” Kyungsoo yelled, feeling annoyed at himself for getting weak because of Jongin’s eyes. He was so glad that Mr. Lim, his experienced driver, didn’t flinch at the sudden request. He sighed in relief when the driver parked the car safely in the nearest parking area and Jongin finally stopped gawking at him.

 

“Mr. Kyungsoo?” Jongin frowned. He didn’t understand the reason behind Kyungsoo’s yelling outbreak. Kyungsoo looked perfectly fine when he was talking on the phone just now. He knew because he got so lost staring at his boss’s handsome face again.  

 

“I-I need some coffee.” Kyungsoo stuttered, trying to calm himself down. He hated the fact that he didn’t have the strength to control his own body. Jongin’s staring habit affected him so much that he could feel himself tremble just by Jongin’s gawking eyes.

 

“I’ll buy it for you.” Jongin smiled, eyes starting to wander outside their car, searching for the nearest coffee shop around their parking area.   

 

“I can go there by myself.” Kyungsoo murmured and quickly got out from the car even before he could hear Jongin’s next words.

 

\---

 

"I hope you like this coffee flavor," Kyungsoo said while sipping his own coffee and shoving the extra coffee cup that he was holding in his other hand to Jongin. He was so glad that he could finally breathe properly after the quick trip to the coffee shop.

 

"Oh...thank you Mr. Kyungsoo but I rarely drink inside the car because I'm clum...sy," Jongin hissed when the hot coffee liquid accidentally spilled on his white dress shirt due to his slippery hands and it scalded his skin.

 

"I-I'm so sorry!" Kyungsoo gasped, suddenly feeling bad for buying coffee for Jongin. He quickly grabbed the coffee cup away from Jongin’s hand.  

 

“I walked passed one of the clothing stores beside the coffee shop, we can buy a new shirt for you from there,” Kyungsoo suggested.

 

“Alright,” Jongin quickly agreed because he didn’t like to appear messy and feel sticky. He liked to be seen proper and professional all the time, especially when he was with his handsome boss Mr. Kyungsoo.

 

\---

 

Both of them walked into the clothing shop and headed straight into the changing room. Jongin was quite stunned when Kyungsoo just followed him inside one of the changing rooms and started to help him shed away his clothes.   

 

"Strip," Kyungsoo ordered with a very straight face. Gasping, he realized that he made a big mistake judging by the dumbfounded look on Jongin’s gawking face staring back at him.  

 

"Gosh…I-I, I mean...your clothes, shed your clothes off. I'm going to go and find new clothes for you to wear." Kyungsoo shook his head, baffled with his own choice of words. He was embarrassing himself again.

 

Kyungsoo wanted to run away and hide because of the embarrassment that he had to face right now. How could he be so careless by entering in the same cubicle with Jongin and asking him to strip in front of him? He blamed Baekhyun for developing this habit of ‘going into a small changing room together with your friend when shopping for clothes.’

 

Baekhyun loves shopping and he always takes Kyungsoo along with him. One time, Baekhyun pushed Kyungsoo into the changing room and started to strip in front of him until he was only left with one piece of underwear on his body and Kyungsoo had to watch his best friend try on so many clothes that he almost puked looking at him.

 

Panicking, he rushed out of the changing room and started to dial his friend’s number.

 

“Baekhyun…help me!” Kyungsoo whined while holding on to his phone with his dear life. He needed someone to talk to before he could face Jongin again.

 

“Soo? What is it?” Baekhyun answered half-heartedly.

 

“I’ve become squishy…and it’s your fault!” Kyungsoo snapped. He wanted to yell, but thinking that Jongin would come running to him with a very concerned face, he chose not to.

 

“But you are squishy,” Baekhyun stated.  

 

“Shut up!” Kyungsoo yelped. He ended their phone conversation when Kyungsoo saw Jongin getting out from the changing room, with his bare upper body, eyes wildly searching for him inside the shop.

 

\---

 

After gathering back his shattered pride on the floor, Kyungsoo puffed his cheeks and went inside the cubicle again, holding on few pairs of clothing that were similar to Jongin's dirty dress shirt.

 

"Your shirt is quite expensive and this shop is not up to that par but I'll try my best to find something that is similar to it," Kyungsoo said while giving the new shirt to Jongin to try on. His naughty eyes couldn't stop peeking at Jongin's beautiful tan skin and well-sculpted body while Jongin was trying the shirt on. He decided to enjoy Jongin's private show. Too bad he couldn't take pictures of this glorious sight and continued to ogle at it instead for a very long time.

 

"It's alright, I got that shirt from my part-time job when I modeled for their brand." Jongin shrugged while trying to wipe away the sticky coffee stain on his abs using his bare hands.

 

"Use this." Kyungsoo murmured. He stepped closer to Jongin and began wiping the already dried coffee liquid on Jongin's chest and stomach with wet tissue that he got from the store’s salesperson. He paused his action when he realized that Jongin was staring at him with a very wide smile on his face.

 

Jongin was a very ticklish person, especially on his stomach area. He wanted to push Kyungsoo's hand away and laugh out loud, but he had to hold it in because Kyungsoo looked so adorable with his focused face and a perfect heart-shaped lip pout while he was doing his job. His expensive perfume almost made Jongin drooled. _'Why do the other workers avoid looking at you? You're a very beautiful mythical creature, Mr. Medusa.’_

 

"I'm sorry." Kyungsoo blushed, quickly pulling his hands away from rubbing Jongin's abs. The skin got so red because of Kyungsoo's attentive touch. He was harassing the poor boy’s skin. _'That is too much for taking advantage, desperate Kyungsoo.'_

 

"Cute." Jongin blurted. The words just slipped out of his mouth when he saw Kyungsoo's flustered face.

 

"What?" Kyungsoo frowned, body frozen, too bewildered because of the sudden bold compliment that he got from Jongin.

 

“You’re cute.” Jongin smiled and repeated his words while staring at Kyungsoo’s flustered face. Mr. Medusa’s bewildered face was so adorable but he couldn’t continue admiring it when Kyungsoo threw piles of clothes right on his face.   

 

“Let’s go, we are getting late,” Kyungsoo grumbled, pulling Jongin by his wrist, exiting together from the small changing room and walked straight to the cashier counter.    

 

 

“I’ll take him.” Kyungsoo pointed his finger towards Jongin that was gawking back at him while holding on the pile of clothes in his arms.   

 

“T-the shirts. He’ll take these shirts.” Jongin corrected Kyungsoo’s sentence and flashed his smile to the beautiful cashier that was giggling when she heard his boss’s wrong choice of words.  

 

“Y-yes only the shirts, not him.” Kyungsoo blushed while cursing inside his head. His mouth and heart were never in sync when it involved Jongin. _‘Is Jongin up for sale? Where can I buy Jongin?’_

 

“All of these?” Jongin gasped while still hugging the clothes close to his chest, weighing it inside his head before placing it on the counter. There were 7 pieces of shirts of different designs and colors, including the white shirt that Jongin wore earlier inside the changing room.

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo deadpanned. He really didn’t like repeating his words all over again, especially when the words could make him blush like a red tomato. Jongin should accept the clothes without making any further comments that could upset his pride.    

 

“But…” Jongin bit his bottom lip and refrained himself from talking further when he saw Kyungsoo’s scowling face. Jongin knew the face that Kyungsoo makes when he gets annoyed, so he decides to just stay silent this time.   

 

The cashier started scanning all the shirts and stopped while pointing to Jongin’s white shirt. “I need to scan the price tag so let me remove it from your shirt.” The cashier smiled and stepped closer to Jongin, who looked like a puppy who was chasing his own tail while busy finding the price tag by himself.  

 

“No need, I’ll get it for you,” Kyungsoo said as he slipped his hand under Jongin’s shirt, roaming his palm on Jongin’s back while moving up to his neck. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when his fingers brushed on Jongin’s soft skin. He tugged the shirt’s price tag from the collar and quickly pulled his hand out from Jongin’s back. _‘You’re harassing him again!’_

 

Jongin was so shocked by the sudden act of Kyungsoo. He automatically started to wiggle free from Kyungsoo’s ticklish touch and tried suppressing his laughter because Kyungsoo’s cold fingers were caressing his body again.

 

“Here is the price tag,” Kyungsoo said while placing the warm price tag on the counter. He tried so hard to stay poker-faced while averting his own eyes from meeting with Jongin’s and hid his trembling fingers inside his pant’s pocket. Touching Jongin’s bare skin was already bad enough for his health; he was now getting addicted to it.

 

“You don’t have to pay for all of these shirts.” Jongin frowned. He had to pull Kyungsoo closer to his side in order to lean down and place his lips closer to Kyungsoo’s ear and whisper as he didn’t want the cashier to hear their ridiculous conversation. He didn’t want Kyungsoo to feel offended by his words.  

 

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo snapped. Honestly, he didn’t want to sound so harsh but Jongin’s soft breath on his neck and ear was making him crazy already. He couldn’t trust his mental state at this point by saying something other than those words, heck he could not recall his home address right now.   

 

"Mr. Kyungsoo, you didn't have to buy all these shirts  for me." Jongin sighed while holding the big shopping bag in both of his hands.

 

"Let's go, I'm getting late for my next appointment," Kyungsoo said while eyeing at Jongin's unbuttoned shirt and messy hair. The temporary personal assistant was gawking at him again with an unsatisfied face and plump pouty lips.

 

"I'm late, Jongin." Kyungsoo groaned while trying to help Jongin button up his shirt properly. Jongin's bare chest was distracting so hiding it was the best way for him to stay focus while talking to Jongin.

 

"I-I'm sorry, you look so messy so I'm just trying to help. Sorry once again." Kyungsoo gasped when he realized his touchy action towards Jongin again.

 

"You're getting late for your next appointment, Mr. Kyungsoo." Jongin smiled.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun was on a mission to collect some information about the company, starting back from two years ago and the company archive was the perfect place for him to get that. He walked inside the archive room but got startled when he saw Chanyeol sitting on the floor, looking so tired while compiling some files on the floor with a pouty lip and a small bun tied on his head, preventing his long bangs from disturbing his eyes.  

 

"I need to find this file; this is the approval letter.” Baekhyun cleared his throat and tapped the counter to get Chanyeol’s attention. He really wanted to tease Chanyeol, but he didn’t have the mood for it right now. Something was bothering his tired mind.   

 

Chanyeol was so stunned when he saw Baekhyun looking so serious with his thin lips pressed into a straight line and dark eyes staring back at him. He looked so handsome.

 

"Hmm…It’s on the third rack. Over there...but can you reach it?" Chanyeol asked. He didn’t mean to be rude, but the files were quite hard to reach, even for his long legs.  

 

Baekhyun shrugged, he didn't have the mood to reply to Chanyeol’s question. He stood right in front of the said shelves while scratching his head, silently blaming himself for being too short and hate drinking milk since he was a little kid. He grabbed a small stool beside the counter and tried reaching out to the file himself while tiptoeing on the shaky stool surface. He flinched when the small stool started to shake because of his weight.

 

"Careful!" Chanyeol yelled and ran to stop Baekhyun from falling down on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist but hissed in pain because the piles of thick files fell down on his head instead.

 

"Your forehead!" Baekhyun shrieked while placing his palms on Chanyeol’s forehead as he tried getting down from the stool.  

 

"Gosh...I’m sorry...I’m sorry.” Baekhyun panicked while pulling Chanyeol down to sit on the nearest chair.  

 

"Am I bleeding?" Chanyeol asked, slowly tracing his fingers on his aching forehead and stared at his shaky hands. There was blood smeared on his fingers and Chanyeol hated blood. Gasping, Chanyeol gawked at Baekhyun with a very pale face before letting out a pitiful whine and fainted in Baekhyun's arms.

 

                                                                            ---

 

Chanyeol woke up while lying flat on the floor, staring blankly at the room ceiling. Groaning, he carefully wiped his fingers on the aching spot on his forehead, hoping and praying that the blood would not come off, but slightly frowned when the bruised area was already covered with a little bandage. He grimaced when he felt few other bandages plastered on the bridge of his nose and pinky finger too.

 

"This is too much." Chanyeol murmured and quickly sat on the floor, eyes busy searching for Baekhyun’s whereabouts. He saw Baekhyun looking so gloomy while sitting on the floor with crossed legs, back resting on the shelves and holding a big file on his lap. Too lazy to stand up, Chanyeol crawled toward him and silently sat beside the sad looking boy.

 

"Oh...you're awake? Did you have fun making a snow angel on our office floor? I'm sorry that I couldn't join you, my back might hurt." Baekhyun shrugged and continued looking at the stack of papers on his lap.

 

"You just left me sprawled on the floor? I hurt my forehead but what's this?" Chanyeol scowled while pointing to the small bandages on his nose and finger.

 

"You looked cute with these new cartoon bandages, so I put a few more just to satisfy my eyes. I always carry these bandages around with me because I get injured a lot." Baekhyun explained as he patted Chanyeol's cheek.

 

"Just feasting your eyes, huh? What am I? Some kind of food to you?" Chanyeol snapped, eyes glaring at Baekhyun's red face. Baekhyun's words were annoying but Chanyeol knew that he was trying to hide his true feelings from him.

 

"Why are you crying?" Chanyeol asked while trying to peek at Baekhyun's face. He had never seen people cry while staring at the company’s old files before. Baekhyun was an oddball, a very mysterious one indeed. "Don't cry, let's go out for lunch. I'll buy you ice cream."

 

\---

 

"Mr. Soo, are you dating your new secretary?" Baekhyun smirked while poking Kyungsoo's shoulder with his phone. He almost choked on his food when he saw Jongin's latest IG update while he was having lunch with Chanyeol at their office cafeteria. Jongin in the picture was smiling so wide with his messy hair, showing a peace sign while wearing a white shirt with bare chest, showing his beautiful tan skin that peeked through his unbuttoned shirt. In that picture, someone’s butt also got accidentally captured behind him. Baekhyun knew the owner of the butt so well because the pant looked so familiar to him. He was so sure that the pant belongs to Kyungsoo.

 

“What? No!" Kyungsoo snapped while his hands were busy flipping through the piles of paperwork on his large table, pretending to be busy.

 

“Don't lie that’s your butt, right?” Baekhyun snickered while pointing to his phone screen. Kyungsoo could fool anyone else but him. He remembered every inch of Kyungsoo’s body because they once had a great chemistry together in the past.     

 

"That's me." Kyungsoo gasped and harshly grabbed Baekhyun's phone from the owner's hand. He looked so busy in the picture, collecting piles of clothes on the floor.

 

"H-he has many fans?" Kyungsoo shrieked when he saw a number of likes at Jongin's picture. The temporary personal assistant looked so hot in every picture that he posted on his IG.

 

"Well, yes...he's handsome and also a part-time model. what do you expect? Of course, he's popular but the question is, what are you doing in there with him? He has never posted pictures of any boy before." Baekhyun snickered while his fingers tapped on Kyungsoo's table patiently waited for his answer.  

 

"I spilled coffee on his white shirt so I bought him a new shirt to apologize. Case closed." Kyungsoo said while rolling his eyes. Baekhyun would never let him go until he is satisfied with the explanation.

 

"Woah...just like that? But there is a big paper bag on his table right now containing not one but a lot of clothes, I think.  Should I go and take a peek at it, right now?" Baekhyun threatened while jutting his lip toward the door.

 

"Maybe I bought more than one clothes for him? Because he looked good in all the clothes." Kyungsoo squeaked while covering his blushing face from Baekhyun's judging face with a big file on his table.

 

"Are you trying to be his sugar daddy? Just admit it, Soo, you like him right?" Baekhyun smirked, feeling giddy with his new discovery.

 

"Shh...Shut up! He’ll hear you!" Kyungsoo screeched while grabbing Baekhyun's front shirt and violently shook his friend's body to shut him up.  

 

"It's pretty simple actually. If you like him then woo him. After all, you're Mr. Medusa. You’re supposed to seduce him using your eyes." Baekhyun said while swatting Kyungsoo's hands from damaging his shirt.

 

"I can't even look at his eyes!" Kyungsoo whined as he slammed his face on the table. He was not too desperate for making Jongin his lover, yet. He just wanted them to be friends. Yes, a friend who is comfortable with each other so that they could work properly together, without being so awkward every time they stared at each other’s face.

 

"Are you really Kyungsoo? why are you acting so weird like this? Did you just lost your power to Jongin, Mr. Medusa?" Baekhyun scowled while shaking his head.

 

"You don't understand! All of the workers are afraid to look at me. They all avoid my eyes but this Jongin can stare at my face without blinking!  I feel like he is challenging me with his sharp eyes. It's weird, I don't know how to respond to the look that he gives me. It’s like I can't read him and know what's going on inside his mind." Kyungsoo complained.

 

"He's your kryptonite...maybe he's imagining you without clothes? it's his mind, who knows?" Baekhyun laughed while slamming his palms on Kyungsoo's table. Kyungsoo's horrified face was so funny to look at.

 

"Byun Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo snapped.

 

"But Soo, If you like him then you have to act fast. He has a lot of admirers, don't know if you realize this. There are a lot of other paper bags that are placed beside your paper bag, Soo. Other people also want him to look good wearing their clothes too, you know. Ok, I'm done making you angry, see you tonight!" Baekhyun smiled and was about to walk out from Kyungsoo's room.

 

“I-I just want us to be friends.” Kyungsoo murmured.  

 

“Alright, keep saying that to yourself.” Baekhyun snickered while wiggling his eyebrows at Kyungsoo and left the room.  

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo was so ready to get back home but stopped as soon as he walked out from his door and saw Jongin standing near his table, staring at all the paper bags on the floor. Baekhyun was telling the truth, there were a lot of paper bags for Jongin and his paper bag was being squeezed between it. "You're not going home?"

 

"I'm trying to fit all these inside my backpack because I came on my motorbike to work today." Jongin sighed as he started to shove all the colorful wrapped boxes in his bag.

 

"Are those from your fans?" Kyungsoo murmured while looking at the piles of paper bags on Jongin's leg. _‘Can I throw other paper bags outside the building window? Jongin is having a hard time getting back home due to their gifts.’_

 

"Fans? No, these gifts are from my friends because it’s my birthday today!" Jongin chirped happily, hands busy stacking the empty paper bags under the table.

 

"Happy birthday...Y-you have a lot of friends and fans." Kyungsoo praised with a very jealous heart.

 

"They’re friends...not fans, thank you for the wishes." Jongin grinned while scratching the back of his head.

 

"It's your birthday so I'll drop you at your home, then." Kyungsoo blurted while staring at Jongin’s bewildered face. He was shocked with his own words too. _'Gosh, why is my mouth acting like this? No...No...I'll take my words back, relax Soo, Jongin will never agree to your awkward invitation,'_

 

"Great! Let’s go."

 

\---

 

“You want to come in?” Jongin asked, pursing his lips as he waited for Kyungsoo’s answer. Offering Kyungsoo some refreshments, after he helped him with his paper bag issue by driving him home was the least he could do for other to say thank you in return for his boss.

 

“Sure,” Kyungsoo smiled. He didn’t have anything important to do other than to sleep when he gets back home so Jongin’s offer was hard to resist. Also, he really wanted to clear the awkwardness between them in order for them to work properly together in the future.

 

“Surprise!”

 

Both of them froze and gasped when they saw that almost all of Jongin’s co-workers were staring at both of them with bulging eyes. Nobody even dared to move a muscle, fearing that Mr. Medusa’s gaze would turn them into stone. Actually, they never really saw Kyungsoo’s image outside of his office so all of them didn’t know how to react to it.

 

“Oh my god!” Luhan gasped as soon as he came out from the kitchen area, too shocked when he saw Mr. Medusa was standing inside Jongin’s house. The one and only Medusa, his antisocial boss with _‘I am too busy partying every night with my rich friend and you’re not at the same level as me’_ whenever he was asked to join karaoke night with his department staff. But today he was looking so approachable with Kim Jongin.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Mr. Kyungsoo. I didn’t know about this at all.” Jongin panicked when he noticed the change in Kyungsoo’s face expression when he heard Luhan’s exaggerated shocked voice.

 

“That’s alright, it’s your birthday today.” Kyungsoo smiled, trying his best to hide his annoyed face. It was Jongin birthday and the temporary personal assistant deserved to celebrate it with his friends, a lot of friends. Kyungsoo realized that Jongin was loved by all the people around him. “I-I better get going now. I’m sorry that I didn’t prepare any gift for you today.”

 

“W-wait, come and celebrate it with me. I insist, please?” Jongin said with his hands tugging on Kyungsoo’s shirt.

 

 _‘Jongin looks so cute, holding onto my shirt while staring at me with puppy eyes.’_ Kyungsoo sighed. He couldn’t stand the judging looks that he got from all of his staff members.

 

“Come on Mr. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol is here with Baekhyun,” Yixing said while pulling Kyungsoo’s arm to enter Jongin’s crowded house. He knew that Kyungsoo just needed some push from someone because he had a big pride to just to be seen following Jongin wished so easily in front all of his workers right now.

 

“Chanyeol is here?” Kyungsoo frowned. He never imagined his meticulous personal assistant was invited to the party too. “Is he drunk?”

 

“Soo! What are you doing here?! I didn’t know that you would take my “woo Jongin” advice seriously!” Baekhyun whined when Kyungsoo’s palm covered his mouth.

 

“Shh…shut up, I just helped him drive to his home with his paper bags. I didn’t expect to see all of them and including you at his house!” Kyungsoo groaned while rubbing his face on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, don’t touch him,” Chanyeol warned while pushing Kyungsoo away from Baekhyun and pulled him into his embrace.

 

“Chanyeol, I’m fine, he’s my best friend.” Baekhyun chuckled as he patted Chanyeol’s cheeks.

 

“He’s your bodyguard now?” Kyungsoo grimaced. The last time he remembered, Chanyeol didn’t really like Baekhyun. His best friend tried everything to get his attention but failed miserably in the end.

 

“He turns into this cute person when he’s drunk! Now I know why he kept on saying ‘No’ to every invitation to the party and used to become unapproachable, before. Now that I know his secret, I’ll definitely be going to use it to blackmail him in the future.” Baekhyun snickered.

 

“You’re cruel.” Kyungsoo grimaced, eyeing sympathetically at Chanyeol’s drunken state that was so clingy at Baekhyun.

 

The party was over and Jongin was busy entertaining his friends leaving his house one by one, while Kyungsoo tried not to be awkward by helping him clean his house.

 

“What are you doing? You don’t have to do anything!” Jongin screeched when he saw Kyungsoo busy picking up the rubbish that was scattered all over his living room.

 

“I feel bad for ruining your party.” Kyungsoo sighed. He remembered all the weird gazes that he got from all of Jongin’s friends. The party mood turned sour as soon as he stepped into Jongin’s house and he really felt terrible about it.

 

“They were shocked to see you here, but not me. I’m happy that you agreed to spend your Friday night with me…I-I mean celebrating my birthday with me.” Jongin blushed while scratching his head. He should stop talking or he would be embarrassing himself with his dumb words to Kyungsoo.

 

“I just helped you with your bags and accidentally got invited to your party. I don’t even have a present for you.” Kyungsoo said with his hands still busy collecting used paper cups and plates that were stacked all over the kitchen island. “You live here alone?”

 

“No…I live here with Sehun.” Jongin shrugged as he walked to the kitchen island and got himself a slice of cake.

 

“Sehun? The supermodel Oh Sehun?” Kyungsoo gasped when he saw Sehun's framed photo covering the wall in the hallway that was leading toward their bedroom area.

 

“Yes." Jongin chuckled while shoving a spoonful of cake into his mouth and started lick all the cream off of the spoon. He really liked eating cakes and sweets.

 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Kyungsoo blurted out the question that was playing on his mind, out loud. Sehun and Jongin looked perfect together.

 

“No! I-I don’t have any boyfriend right now, I’m busy with work." Jongin replied while eagerly shaking his head. “Sehun is dating Luhan, the one, and only Luhan.”

 

“Luhan? But I didn't see his boyfriend tonight.” Kyungsoo frowned, mentally imagining Luhan’s handsome face with Sehun. They were a great match. Honestly, Kyungsoo didn’t know why Jongin’s answer made him feel so relieved.

 

“Sehun is currently in Jeju for a photo shoot so that’s why Luhan was acting a bit grumpy tonight.” Jongin chuckled when he remembered Luhan’s pouty face.

 

“And You? Do you have someone special, Mr. Kyungsoo?” It was Jongin’s turn to ask. He really wanted to know about his boss’s love life. Maybe someday he had to deal with Kyungsoo’s lover by helping his boss to order flowers for her or book a dating place for them so he wanted to be prepared.

 

“I-I’m sorry if my question crossed the line, you don’t have to answer it." Jongin shook his head, feeling stupid about asking a personal question from his boss when he looked at Kyungsoo’s shocked face.

 

“It’s alright, I-I don’t have a boyfriend too.” Kyungsoo shrugged.  

 

“So, boyfriend huh?” Jongin smiled when Kyungsoo subtlety gave him hint about his preference in dating.

 

“Yes, boyfriend...a man,” Kyungsoo replied nonchalantly while stretching his tired body after being so awkward around Jongin’s friends.  

 

“Your house is around this area, right?” Jongin said while looking at his wristwatch. He felt terrible for Kyungsoo to be stuck at his house at this late hour.

 

“Yeah, I better get going right now." Kyungsoo nodded and walked to the kitchen sink to wash his hands.

 

He groaned when Jongin stubbornly insisted to see him off to his car in the basement area and waved him goodbye even when Kyungsoo rejected his kind offer. "Good night Jongin, happy birthday.”

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo whimpered on his bed when his peaceful Sunday morning sleep was being interrupted by the nonstop ringing of his house doorbell. Groaning, he rubbed his puffy morning face on his pillow while lazily stretching his body on the bed. He grumpily dragged himself out from the bedroom to open his house door, mouth pursed into a thin line, getting ready to scream at whoever that was outside his house so early in the morning. He froze when he saw Jongin grinning at him in his sports attire with patches of sweat showing through his white damp shirt, standing right in front of his house door.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Kyungsoo!”

 

 “M-morning?” Kyungsoo stuttered. Seeing Jongin’s happy face, smiling at him, showing him his full set of beautiful teeth was like an overdose of great morning coffee. Kyungsoo liked the view a lot that he almost whistled while staring at Jongin’s sweaty body.

 

“Baekhyun says that you like to eat bread for breakfast and he always buys it for you from the bakery shop near my house. He can’t help you today, so here I am.” Jongin puffed his cheeks. He talked so fast that and didn’t stop to breath. Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo looked so adorable with his short messy hair, round rim spectacles, white baggy shirt and washed out boxer in the morning. He looked like a normal human being. A hot human being.

 

Kyungsoo grabbed the paper bag in Jongin’s hand while he peeked inside it and started to frown when he realized that there were so many pieces of bread to eat for one people. “Come and join me for breakfast.”

 

“Oh, never mind. I stink and I am all sweaty right now.” Jongin shook his head while tugging his damp shirt that clung to his wet body.

 

“Just get in and eat with me. It's not like I would be smelling it from your neck.” Kyungsoo deadpanned but started to regret quickly when he looked at Jongin’s shocked face. Great, as usual, he scared him with his harsh words again.

 

“A-alright, Mr. Kyungsoo.” Jongin stammered when he saw Kyungsoo’s scary eyes. He made him angry so early in the morning. He stepped inside Kyungsoo’s house and walked further into the living room area. Kyungsoo’s house was spacious and posh. Frowning, Jongin noticed that there were many crumbled papers scattered on the floor along with an open laptop on the coffee table, in the center of the living room.

 

“Sit down here. I’m still feeling sleepy so just wait for me to fully wake up by myself without anyone’s interruption. Here, take the TV remote and just make yourself at home.” Kyungsoo yawned and slumped his fatigue body on his comfy couch.

 

“Have you already finished this report?” Jongin swiftly glanced at the laptop screen and sat in front of it with crossed legs on the carpeted floor.

 

“U..uh it just needs some editing and then it's done.” Kyungsoo blabbered as the lack of sleep made him feel so drowsy to give the proper response to Jongin’s question. He didn’t really care how ridiculous he looked in front of Jongin, maybe seeing sweaty Jongin so early in the morning was just one of his perverted fantasies. Groaning, Kyungsoo just wanted to continue his sleep so bad.

 

“Mr. Kyungsoo, can I help you with this report?” Jongin smiled when he looked at Kyungsoo’s adorable act. Mr. Kyungsoo behaved so differently inside his house, still grumpy but so vulnerable with a high dosage of sugary cuteness that he’s afraid he would get diabetes soon.  

 

“Shut up and do whatever you feel like doing.  I’m sleepy.” Kyungsoo whined and rubbed his puffy face on one of the small pillows on the couch. _‘Why are you being so talkative in my dream?’_

 

“Y-you shouldn’t wear your glasses while you’re sleeping,” Jongin suggested when he saw Kyungsoo’s face pressed on the couch and was still wearing his expensive spectacles.

 

“So noisy, leave me alone! You shouldn’t wear a shirt when you’re sweaty so get naked. I like seeing you naked, anyway.” Kyungsoo blurted while yawning for umpteen times.

 

“That’s good to know. Just close your eyes and I won’t bother you anymore, I promise.” Jongin whispered, trying not to interrupt Kyungsoo again. Another fun fact about Mr. Medusa is that he talks gibberish when he is sleepy.

 

“Promise? Urgh…I’m talking to you again. Shut up, shhh…” Kyungsoo grumbled while kicking his legs on the couch and starting to get annoyed with Jongin’s bubbly mouth.

 

 _‘Oh my god, what is this? Am I being tested or something?’_ Kyungsoo gasped at the image that he saw as soon as his eyes fluttered open that morning. Jongin was sitting in front of him; half naked and only in his sweatpants, staring at his laptop with his messy hair and parted plump lips.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Kyungsoo. Don’t worry, I’m almost done editing this so you can now stop peeking at me.” Jongin chuckled when he saw Kyungsoo’s flustered face gawking back at him. He hissed in pain when a sudden flying pillow smacked him right in the face.

 

“I’m not peeking at you.” Kyungsoo deadpanned. “I like to play pillow fight on Sunday morning.” He shrugged but whimpered in pain when Jongin threw the same pillow on his puffy morning face. “How dare you!”

 

“I like playing the same game too,” Jongin smirked while wiggling his eyebrows at Kyungsoo.

 

“This means war then!” Kyungsoo yelped and jumped toward Jongin with a pillow in his hand, ready to attack his evil slashed hot and sexy temporary personal assistant. For kyungsoo, starting this stupid pillow fight was just his excuse to touch Jongin’s beautiful skin.

 

“Do you really think that I will let you win?” Jongin laughed while holding both of Kyungsoo’s hands. He winced in pain when Kyungsoo pushed him to the floor and sat on his stomach, knees resting beside his body. His boss was small but definitely strong.

 

Kyungsoo liked the view a lot, scratch it, he actually liked the man underneath him so much. Maybe because he had been lonely for so long or maybe due to lust but the temporary personal assistant looked so inviting with his sharp hooded eyes staring back at him that Kyungsoo felt the sudden urge to taste his lips so bad. _‘_

_Do your lips taste sweet? Or feel soft and juicy? Or perhaps taste bitter like coffee? Can I taste it?’_  He leaned down closer to Jongin, palms resting on both sides of Jongin’s head, ignoring the loud sound of his own heartbeat buzzing inside his ear while he gently pressed his lips on Jongin's parted ones. When Kyungsoo was done, he smiled at Jongin and pulled away from their kiss. Realising that, hell yeah Jongin definitely tastes like sugar. “You taste sweet.”

 

“I am sweet.” Jongin murmured. _‘Why did you stop? Don’t stop what you’re doing.’ he_ rubbed his palms on Kyungsoo’s thighs and leaned forward to capture Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips again.

 

\---

 

“Last night, I got so drunk,” Chanyeol grumbled and slammed his bloated face on Baekhyun’s kitchen island. He only remembered that he decided to buy Baekhyun some ice cream and after that, they went to Jongin’s place and celebrated his birthday last night.   

 

“Y-yeah.” Baekhyun shuddered as Chanyeol’s deep voice shocked him. He was busy preparing their breakfast that morning.  

 

Chanyeol’s head throbbed violently because of the hangover but he saw Baekhyun flinched while hiding his right hand behind his back. “Give me your hand.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head and stepped back from Chanyeol’s reach. His suspicious act made Chanyeol stared at him with his curious eyes.   

 

“Let me see your hand, Byun Baek.” Chanyeol stood up from the stool and grabbed Baekhyun’s hand. There was a bluish mark on Baekhyun’s pale skin right around his wrist.

 

“This is why I don't drink and avoid parties, Baek. I hurt people around me when I'm drunk.” Chanyeol groaned and sat on the kitchen stool again, pulling Baekhyun along with him to settle between his legs.

 

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip holding up to the pain when Chanyeol’s thumb grazed his wrist. He remembered how Chanyeol became so possessive when he was drunk. At first, it was adorable but it started to hurt when Chanyeol didn’t want to let go of him at all. “You didn’t hurt me on purpose,” Baekhyun assured him when he saw guilt on Chanyeol’s face.

 

“Still, I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol grumbled, eyes still glued on Baekhyun’s wrist as he softly blew some air to the red skin while caressing it slowly with his fingers.

 

“Well…I suggest that you kiss it better then?”

 

\---

 

Jongdae whistled as he walked into the office building, feeling so happy after the successful appointment with his client. He would really love to cool his body down and relax inside his office cubicle right now. Jongdae gasped when he saw Xiumin rushing in his direction. His eyes started searching for an exit door, to run away from his crush. He always embarrasses himself in front of Xiumin.

 

“Wait! I need your help.” Xiumin said while grabbing Jongdae’s forearm. He was so glad that he could stop Jongdae from escaping from him again.

 

“H-huh?” Jongdae blinked, mentally cursing himself because every time he ends up meeting Xiumin, he is always looking like an astronaut with a helmet stuck on his head.

 

“Can you take me to this place? I have an urgent lunch appointment with someone there, please.” Xiumin showed Jongdae the restaurant address on his phone.

 

Jongdae pursed his lips, thinking so hard at how awkward the situation would be riding the motorbike with Xiumin, inside his head. “A-alright?”

 

They both walked to their company parking lot and Jongdae handed over the spare helmet that he kept inside his personal locker to Xiumin. Biting his lower lip, Jongdae felt so guilty toward Xiumin at that time because he didn’t have a car. “You will ruin your hair with the helmet.”

 

Xiumin shrugged and wore the helmet anyway. He wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s waist and pulled their bodies closer. “Hurry up...I’m hungry.” He yelped while bumping their helmets together.  

 

Jongdae couldn’t even breathe properly when Xiumin’s thighs rubbed his legs and his firm abs were pressed against his back.   

 

They arrived safely at the said address. Jongdae helped Xiumin with his helmet and panicked when Xiumin started to do the same to him. _‘No! I have terrible helmet hair syndrome!’_

 

“Come with me.” Xiumin smiled, grabbing Jongdae’s hands and dragged him into the restaurant.

 

“B-but you said that you have an appointment  with someone here?” Jongdae frowned, hands busy fixing his messy hair. He couldn’t understand the situation at all. It was absurd that Xiumin would take him for a lunch at the restaurant. _‘Am I being trolled?’_

 

“That someone is you,” Xiumin smirked. He really liked seeing Jongdae’s shocked face, gawking back at him.

 

Shrieking, Jongdae’s eyes widened as he pointed his fingers at himself. “Me?”

 

“Yes, you! As you try to run away every time I want to talk to you. so…here we are.” Xiumin grinned.  

 

“B-but why?” Jongdae stammered.

 

“Because I want to know you better.” Xiumin smiled.

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo walked into his office that morning and saw his personal assistant, Chanyeol, smiling like an idiot while staring at his phone. _‘That’s interesting.’_ kyungsoo thought to himself. He knew his meticulous assistant so well. Chanyeol hated social media. “You’re smiling so early in the morning, Chan.”

 

“Because of your friend Baekhyun. He has just sent me a ridiculous morning selca of himself.” Chanyeol murmured with eyes still focused on his phone screen.

 

Kyungsoo peeked at Chanyeol’s phone. A photo of Baekhyun in his puffy morning face, wearing a baggy white shirt and of course, it came with messy bed hair, welcomed his view. Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo snorted. “That thing finally makes you happy now?”

 

Chanyeol smiled and nodded. He couldn’t lie to Kyungsoo because his pointy ears were getting so red right now.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled looking at Chanyeol’s shy behavior. “W-where's Jongin?”

 

“Jongin? Back at his workplace as I’m now finished with the files in the archive, why?” Chanyeol murmured. He kept his phone back inside his table drawer to continue his work.

 

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo muttered and walked into his office. Sighing, Kyungsoo sat in his chair and slumped his face on the work table. He still remembered the devastated face that Jongin made when the last time they met three days ago.

 

_“I hope you forget what happened between us this morning,” Kyungsoo murmured, hands gripping the apartment door. He knew Jongin would be so shocked by the sudden request. They were having a great breakfast time a while ago where their eyes were locked on each other and lips stealing kisses after each bite of their bread. They didn’t discuss anything about their feelings rather just followed what their heart truly wanted; to be close to each other. Kyungsoo realized that both of them were attracted to each other._

 

_“What?” Jongin frowned._

 

_“J-just forget what happen…thank you for the breakfast.” Kyungsoo quickly closed his apartment door after that. He was so glad that Jongin didn’t knock his door. The temporary personal assistant silently followed his order to walk away and to forget. Jongin had to obey Kyungsoo’s order. He was his boss._

 

Honestly, Kyungsoo was scared to be in a relationship with Jongin. He panicked when he imagined how much he would get teased by everyone if he dated Jongin. Loving Jongin would make him lose his power. They would know that Jongin is Mr. Medusa’s kryptonite, his weakness. All of his workers wouldn’t be scared of him anymore; they would mock him back instead. He didn’t like to seem weak. So along with the process of him securing his power, he had to hurt Jongin instead.

 

“I’m an asshole.” Kyungsoo groaned.

 

“Of course you are.” Baekhyun snorted while walking into Kyungsoo’s office. He sluggishly sat in front of Kyungsoo and placed his elbows on the table with palms resting under his chin.   

 

“At least one of us is happy.” Kyungsoo smiled and fixed his messy hair. He then started checking the In tray for some work documents to sign.

 

“But I’m always happy.” Baekhyun shrugged. “Finally…It took you three days to realize that you hurt Jongin?”

 

“I-I don’t know Baek, I like him a lot. But I feel weak due to it and also hate the thought of dealing with the judging eyes of my workers laters.” Kyungsoo grumbled while tossing the finished files in the out tray.

 

“Why do you want your workers to be scared of you? Earn their respect instead. If they respect you then they will stay loyal to you too.” Baekhyun smiled. "Just like my brother. Everyone loved him…he was a great leader so everyone cried a lot when he died.” Baekhyun chuckled while rubbing his watery eyes with the back of his hands. It hurt every time he mentioned about the death of his older brother. He loved and respected him so much.

 

“Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo sighed and grabbed Baekhyun’s trembling hands on the table. “I have something to tell you that can make you smile again. You made grumpy Chanyeol smiled so early in the morning.”

 

“Really? He didn’t even look at me when I walked in front of him just now!” Baekhyun pouted while glaring at the door. He knew that Chanyeol checked all the selcas that he had sent to him, but the PA didn’t reply his messages at all. _‘That giant won’t give up himself easily to me, huh?’_

 

Out of curiosity, Kyungsoo had to ask. “What happened between the two of you last week?” Chanyeol looked much calmer than his usual grumpy self. He also didn’t look so stressed out at his work. Maybe Baekhyun’s selcas were the antidote for his grumpy attitude? Kyungsoo grimaced thinking about it as both of them were being so cheesy.

 

“He licked…” Baekhyun gasped when Kyungsoo covered his thin mouth with his palms.  

 

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear about it.”

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo just finished his lunch and was on his way back to his office when suddenly his quiet time inside the elevator got interrupted by his department gossipers, Yixing and Tao. Both of them were so lost in their juicy chitchat that they didn’t see Kyungsoo behind them.   

 

“About the company party next week... Jongin will ask Minna to go with him this time, right?” Tao asked while rubbing his tummy. They just had their lunch at the company cafeteria that afternoon.

 

“He always goes to the party alone,” Yixing mumbled.     

 

“Yeah, but just yesterday he had a lunch with her,” Tao whispered.

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo sighed with his sweaty palms stuck in his pants pocket. Nervously chewing his bottom lip, he stared at Jongin’s apartment as he walked back and forth in the corridor. It was Thursday night, and here he was, looking restless in front of Jongin’s door. He looked stupid but also determined to apologize to Jongin. Kyungsoo also hoped to find Jongin alone in his apartments just like Luhan promised this morning.

 

“ _I_ _need your help, Luhan.” Kyungsoo murmured. He and Luhan had been working together for years. Luhan was a great worker but they only talked about work whenever they met. Kyungsoo started to regret not opening himself more to his staff member before as he didn’t feel comfortable looking at Luhan’s Judging face, gawking at him right now._

 

_“What can I do for you, Mr. Kyungsoo?” Luhan frowned._

 

_Kyungsoo puffed his cheeks and murmured. “I need your help in getting alone time with Jongin tonight.”_

 

_Luhan snickered as he leaned back in the chair and getting himself comfortable in Kyungsoo’s office. “Why must I help you? You have hurt my sweet friend.” Luhan scowled. “I know you’re my boss but Jongin is my best friend first.”_

 

 _“Has he told_ _about_ _us to everyone?” Kyungsoo gasped._

 

_“Jongin is a very sweet guy who likes you a lot and everyone here knows that he is your fanboy. However, it doesn’t mean that you have the right to hurt him. But knowing him, I’m sure that he will forgive you quickly.” Luhan shrugged._

 

 _“He didn’t say anything bad about you at all. He just likes to keep his private life to himself. I only knew what happened between you and him when he blabbered about how much he misses your lips when he was drunk,_ _a few_ _days ago.”_

 

_“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo sighed. Apologising to Luhan, hurt his pride as a boss and also being the superior one between them. But he also realized that all the nasty words that he had said to his employees whenever he was in a bad mood, he never apologized to them at all too, even when it was not their fault in the first place. He had been treating them like they were his personal punching bags._

 

_Luhan shook his head and rolled his eyes at Kyungsoo. “You should be apologizing to Jongin, not me. Alright, I will help you in getting rid of Sehun from the apartment tonight. If I’m in a good mood I might even convince my boyfriend to stay over at my house as well. So…the rest is now up to you to make things work between you and Jongin now. Good luck, boss.” Luhan smiled._

 

_“Thank you, Luhan.”_

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips and finally gathered the courage to knock on Jongin’s door. He flinched when he heard rustling sound of someone opening the door.

 

“Mr. Kyungsoo?” Jongin frowned.

 

“I need to talk to you so can I come in?” Kyungsoo muttered. He couldn’t keep his eyes from staring at Jongin. The temporary personal assistant looked so good shirtless with his hot abs being displayed to Kyungsoo’s eyes. His flustered red face while trying to fix his sexy messy hair, made Kyungsoo’s mind went blank for a moment. _‘What was the reason that I was here for, again?’_

 

“Huh? Yeah…sure.” Jongin blinked before he opened his door and ushered Kyungsoo to the living room. He didn’t stop fixing his messy stubborn hair as he waited for Kyungsoo to start talking.

 

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip and just gawked at Jongin with a blank expression on his face. He knew he was bad at saying good words so he was afraid that he might say something that could upset Jongin again.

 

“What can I do for you, Mr. Kyungsoo?” Jongin smiled.

 

 _'I hate it when you call me Mr. Kyungsoo. Call me Soo, instead!’_ Kyungsoo mentally screamed. He hated how Jongin treated him like he was still his boss outside the office and acted all formal with him as if they never shared saliva before. He loathed how Jongin could easily forget their moment in just a few days’ time. But then he also realized that he shouldn’t hate Jongin because the temporary personal assistant was just following his order that was to ‘forget him’.

 

_‘Ouch, damn it hurts.’_

 

There were so many things he wanted to say to Jongin. But he couldn't think of anything inside his mind right now. Chewing his bottom lip, he just dumbly stared at Jongin’s handsome face not knowing what to say right now. Jongin’s face was so soothing to look at. His good-looking face made Kyungsoo forget about his hectic day that he had at his office today. Even Jongin’s sunny smile made his heart bloom with joy. He wanted to tell Jongin desperately that he needed that kind of happiness in his dull and boring life. As Kyungsoo was so bad at words, he decided to show Jongin all that he wanted to say with his actions instead. After all, Luhan also suggested it too.

 

So, Kyungsoo mustered up the courage and stepped closer to Jongin as he slowly placed his hands on the sides of Jongin’s waist. They were so close that he could see his reflection in Jongin’s dark brown eyes. Jongin made him felt so small when he stared back at him without blinking his sharp eyes. He was about to stand on his tiptoes and lean closer to surprise him with a kiss but got shocked when Jongin tilted his head to move away from his lips. _‘Ouch, that’s two strikes straight into my heart; I can’t take this anymore now.’_ Kyungsoo’s breath hitched at Jongin’s refusal to the kiss, made his large eyes brim with tears.

 

“I-I just ate ramen so I taste like curry ramen right now…I really want to…ump.” Jongin couldn’t finish his explanation when Kyungsoo abruptly captured his talkative mouth with his own.

 

Smiling, Kyungsoo pulled away from Jongin’s plump lips for a second. “I don’t care, I’ve missed your lips so much.” he was so glad Jongin responded to his kisses, copying his lazy lip movement while gasping to breathe in between their parted mouths. Jongin cupped his face and Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his neck, eagerly continuing to savor Jongin’s lips that he missed a lot.

 

Jongin laughed every time they stopped for air. “Me too.”

 

Kyungsoo really liked watching how Jongin’s sharp eyes turned to crescent moon shape every time he laughed. “I’m sorry. I’m a very selfish person.”

 

“Hmm…that’s right.” Jongin chuckled when he heard Kyungsoo whine in response. He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and pulled him into his embrace.

 

“I don’t want you to go with Minna at the company’s party this weekend,” Kyungsoo grumbled.

 

“How did you know…” Jongin words being cut short when Kyungsoo smooched his lips again and pulled him into a hug.

 

“That’s not important...just don’t go with her, please,” Kyungsoo whined. Grimacing, Kyungsoo didn’t like his whiny attitude at all. He rarely whined but Jongin made him sound a lot like a dying dog right now. A new skill that he never knew he had, was discovered that night.  

 

“But I have made a promise to her. I don’t like breaking promises, Soo.” Jongin stated. He felt Kyungsoo’s body go stiff in his arms when he heard his decision.

 

Kyungsoo groaned, frustrated with Jongin’s stubborn attitude. The dominant, superior Kyungsoo didn’t like to repeat the same words over and over again. It irked him a lot. “Do you like me?”

 

“Of course I do.” Jongin smiled and caressed Kyungsoo’s soft cheek with his fingers.

 

“Then don’t go,” Kyungsoo grumbled again for the umpteen times that night. His level of patience was getting thinner with every second.

 

Jongin frowned and slowly retreated his hands from Kyungsoo. He stared into Kyungsoo’s eyes and leaned closer to whisper in Kyungsoo’s ear. “I can’t, Mr. Kyungsoo. I want to keep my promise.”

 

Kyungsoo groaned. He didn’t like to beg. He also didn’t like the fact that he couldn't control Jongin. The younger boy was a very sweet person but also not the one to be easily swayed by his already made decisions. “It’s getting late; I’ve got to go.”

 

Jongin got startled when Kyungsoo abruptly walked away from him. “Soo…wait!”

 

Kyungsoo left Jongin speechless that night, again.

 

\---

 

“You’re getting dumber ever since you’ve fallen in love with Jongin,” Baekhyun grumbled and flicked Kyungsoo’s forehead. They were having their lunch that afternoon at the company’s cafeteria.

 

“He’s stubborn.” Kyungsoo sighed while grumpily shoving his food into his mouth. His bad mood made the food that he ate felt so tasteless and bland. He knew that eating with sour mood would not stop his hunger at all. He actually craved for Jongin, not food.

 

Baekhyun snorted. “He’s not stubborn; he’s a good man who just wants to keep his promises.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun continued to nag again. “Mr. Kyungsoo, If you like him, you should try looking at him from a very different perspective. Try to look at him as someone who’s your lover and not your staff. Whenever you’re with him, you get your bossy mode on. If you really like him so much then you should better start changing that dominant attitude of yours.” Baekhyun sighed and patted Kyungsoo's cheek.

 

Kyungsoo was not a very romantic person but for Jongin, he tried really hard to change all that and tried to apologize using a very cheesy way as possible with the help of annoying Luhan, of course.

 

\---

 

“Jongin, come here and collect your future boyfriend. He can’t seem to stop blabbering about your lips. Also, what’s with you guys getting all crazy over each other’s lips?” Luhan said over the phone.

 

Jongin rushed to the said bar as soon as he got the call from Luhan. He arrived 15 minutes later and laughed when he looked at Luhan’s unamused face. The company’s party ended about an hour ago but he still remembered Kyungsoo’s sad eyes, glancing at him every time their eyes met. He couldn’t help but feel bad when he saw dateless Kyungsoo at the party. He knew that Kyungsoo was trying very hard to avoid him that night.

 

“Please get him off my boyfriend. He’s been also calling Sehun his baby.” Luhan scowled while crossing his arms over his chest. He was enjoying the weekend night with his boyfriend at their favorite bar when he shockingly found Mr. Kyungsoo sitting alone at the corner of the bar, looking so drunk and talking gibberish all by himself.

 

Sehun smirked while trying to balance the tipsy Kyungsoo who clung to his body like a Koala while breathing over his neck. He smiled and slowly pushed Kyungsoo to Jongin.

 

“Thank you, Hunnie.” Jongin grinned as he carefully wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist. He chuckled when Kyungsoo circled his arms around his neck and pressed his puffy face on his shoulder.  

 

“Your Mr. Kyungsoo is cute.” Sehun shrugged and kissed Luhan’s pouty lips.

 

\---

 

Jongin managed to get Kyungsoo to his house with Baekhyun’s help. He carried Kyungsoo to his bed and Baekhyun assisted him to change his friend’s clothes. While he was tucking Kyungsoo in the blanket, he hissed in pain when Kyungsoo angrily bit his arm.

 

“Why did you choose her over me? I hate you so much, dumb Jongin!” Kyungsoo slurred while pointing his fingers accusingly at Jongin’s face.

 

Jongin whimpered and rubbed his teeth marked arm. He kissed Kyungsoo's forehead in return and caressed his hair. “No…you like me and I like you too, Mr. Kyungsoo.”

 

“Call me Soo! I’m not your boss, I’m your boyfriend.” Kyungsoo whined.

 

“You’re cute when you’re drunk, Soo.” Jongin murmured and kissed Kyungsoo’s head again. He actually loved Kyungsoo’s awkward and cute ways of saying ‘sorry’. The scary Mr. Medusa was a very cheesy romantic person after all. Jongin received various color of sticky notes every morning on his every personal item in the office with Kyungsoo’s secret initial on it, such as;

 

_‘Sorry, I’ll buy you a morning coffee every day if you forgive me.’ A yellow sticky note on Jongin's mug at the office pantry._

 

_‘I’m sorry, I’ll massage your back if you forgive me.’ A green sticky note was found on Jongin's office chair the next day._

 

 _‘Sorry, I’ll be your pillow if you forgive me.’ A red sticky note was found this time on his small office pillow that Jongin used to relax his back in his office chair_.

 

 _‘I like you a lot, please forgive me.’ The last white sticky note._ However, on that day, Kyungsoo decided to be bold and stick it _on Jongin’s PC screen._

 

Jongin's mysterious sticky note person became popular in an instant. Everyone wanted to know who was Jongin’s No. 1 romantic fan. So should he give him another chance?

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo woke up with a very itchy forehead. Sighing, he sluggishly lifted his hand up to his bloated face, trying to scratch the tingly spot with his barely opened eyes. He frowned when his finger touched a small paper plastered on his forehead. _‘A sticky note?’_  Groggily sitting up with his throbbing head due to his hangover state, Kyungsoo tried so hard to read the note. He was so glad that the person that tried to leave him the message, had a very neat handwriting; it was not so hard to read it despite he was seeing double right now.

 

 _‘I forgive you, Mr. Kyungsoo. See you this morning for a morning coffee together._ – Kim Kai

 

“W-what? That’s it? Meet you where? And at what time?” Kyungsoo murmured as he stared at the piece of paper in a panic state. There was no other information added on any side of the paper, telling him about their place of meeting for this morning. He quickly jumped off from his bed, ignoring the mild pain inside his head to shower and prepared himself for the date. As he slipped into his white shirt and was still in his boxer shorts when he heard the loud ringing of his doorbell, interrupting his dressing session. Grumbling, he put on his spectacles and grumpily stomped toward his apartment door.

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo blinked when he opened the door. Jongin was standing right in front of him, looking all fresh with his plain black shirt and grey sweatpants. His hair looked a little messy, maybe due to the windy weather outside their house. The temporary personal assistant was grinning, showing his set of beautiful teeth with his crescent moon shaped eye smile in front of Kyungsoo.

 

“I bought your favorite bread for breakfast; can I come in, Mr. Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked while hugging onto the bread paper bag closely on his chest.

 

“C-come in.” Kyungsoo stuttered. He let Jongin walk in front of him and dazedly followed him toward his kitchen area.

 

Jongin took a seat on one of the stools before placing the paper bag on the kitchen island. “We need to talk. Come here, Soo.” Jongin smiled while patting the empty stool beside him.

 

‘Soo’ that name really melted Kyungsoo’s heart and hearing Jongin say it with his deep voice made him weak. He really wanted to turn himself into a puddle of goo. He was so glad that he already finished his bath even though he looked so unprepared with his still bare skinny legs exposed to Jongin’s eyes.

 

“Uoff” Kyungsoo startled Jongin when he rushed toward him and pulled him into his embrace. He let Kyungsoo settle himself between his thighs and hummed when Kyungsoo pressed his flustered face on his neck. He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and kissed his forehead in return.

 

“I missed you,” Kyungsoo whispered while nuzzling his flustered face on Jongin’s neck. Jongin’s soft chuckle made him blushed. He was so embarrassed with his confession, but hey, he didn’t care. He was telling him the truth when he said that he missed him so much.

 

“Really? I missed you too.” Jongin murmured while trying to breathe properly when Kyungsoo peppered his face with lots of kisses. He softly hummed, enjoying the way Kyungsoo nipped his jaw, chin, and cheeks. _‘That’s enough.’_ he cupped Kyungsoo’s flushed face with his palms and pressed their lips together. Groaning, he slowly sucked Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, tugging it gently between his teeth. Kyungsoo’s voice, moaning his name over and over again between kisses while pulling their bodies closer, urged Jongin to go further. He slipped his hands under Kyungsoo’s shirt while roaming his palms all over Kyungsoo’s bare skin on his back.  

 

Jongin brushed his tongue on Kyungsoo’s lower lip and groaned when Kyungsoo parted his lips and gave him the permission to further deepen their kiss. Pushing his wet tongue inside Kyungsoo’s mouth, he couldn’t stop smiling when he finally got to taste the warm minty taste of Kyungsoo’s mouth. He stood up from his seat and placed his hands on both sides of Kyungsoo’s cheeks, with tongues still busy rubbing and curling on each other’s.

 

Kyungsoo tried so hard to breathe in between Jongin’s kissing frenzy. He gripped the front of Jongin’s shirt while tried to find his balance when Jongin suddenly stood up from his stool. He panted hard for air but was still stubborn to let Jongin go and whined when Jongin pulled away from his lips.

 

Jongin chuckled and pressed their foreheads together. “You want me to forget this kiss too?”

 

“No…be mine.” Kyungsoo firmly stated and snaked his arms around Jongin’s neck while pulling him down to resume their long lip-locking session. He loved the way Jongin palmed the sides of his waist and almost purred when Jongin’s blunt nails trailed all over his back. He grunted when Jongin teasingly pulled away from his lips again.

 

“Are you sure?” Jongin squinted. He snickered when Kyungsoo captured his lips again as his answer. “Alright, I’m all yours, Mr. Medusa. From now on, I’ll stick to you like a glue that you won't be able to easily throw me away.”

 

“Do that, please.” Kyungsoo grinned.

 

\---

  

“Since that night, everyone is so good to me now. I don’t like it.” Baekhyun whined while chewing down on his food. He kept on babbling in front of Chanyeol with both hands violently swaying in the middle of the air. He finally stopped his endless gibberish conversation when Chanyeol wiped the sauce stain from the side of his lips using his thumb. Baekhyun blushed when the personal assistant licked his sauce-stained thumb and silently continued to eat his food again. He was already used to Chanyeol’s no reaction face whenever they talked. The personal assistant never interrupted him with his words but always gave him his full attention and that was enough to make Baekhyun happy. He was with Chanyeol again inside the personal assistant’s house. He crashed again at his house after the company’s party ended last night. He was so scared that Chanyeol would walk away if he knew about the real Byun Baekhyun. He was not just the chirpy office boy who always used his spare time pursuing Chanyeol. He was more than that. He was the son of the company’s CEO.

 

_“I’m going to introduce to you my son, Byun Baekhyun, who’s going to replace his brother’s place as the future CEO of this company.”_

 

_“Chan...yeol.” Baekhyun stuttered, perplexed that his name was being mentioned by his father at the dinner party. His father never said anything about introducing him that night. He gasped while staring at his co-workers that were staring at him with a very shocked face. Chanyeol too was staring at him with a very unreadable expression on his face. Great! He was just having a good time with Chanyeol, the personal assistant finally opened up to him, they already went out on several dates and now his father had to ruin it all._

 

_The crowd went wild after the announcement that they heard from their CEO. Baekhyun’s eyes started to get watery because of the endless camera flashes that hurt his vision. The sudden pressure that he got from his father made him felt a little disoriented as he was not mentally prepared for it. He shuddered when someone’s hand stroked his back. Glancing behind, he was so glad that the large hand belonged to Chanyeol. The personal assistant continued rubbing his back, silently reassuring him that everything would be alright._

 

_“You’re going to be fine so go and make your brother proud.” Chanyeol smiled and gently pushed Baekhyun to walk toward his father that was waiting for him on the main stage. “I’ll be here when you need me and won’t leave you alone so now go.”_

 

_With knitted eyebrows and trembling hand, Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s suit, pulling him closer to his side and whispered. “Promise?”_

 

_Chanyeol patted Baekhyun’s hand that was clutching so hard on his suit. He used his thumb to rub Baekhyun’s shaky hand and smiled. “I Promise.”_

 

_Despite the impromptu introduction by his father, Baekhyun did so well with his short unprepared speech. Well, he liked talking, the fact that he knew almost all the workers from every level of their positions since he had been working along just fine with all of them for years, made him relaxed. Almost all of them were his friends. He was so glad that he received loud applauds at the end of his speech._

 

_Sighing, his father finally lets him off the stage and he quickly headed straight to the backstage to calm his nervous trembling body. He was pleased when he saw Chanyeol was already waiting for him with a fond look on his face._

 

“I did well, right?” Baekhyun muttered as he walked toward Chanyeol. His legs finally gave up when he was within Chanyeol’s reach. He may look _so prepared and confident on the stage but inside, he was battling with insecurities, the burden to be the best in replacing his brother's place in managing the company and helping his father._

 

_Chanyeol quickly captured Baekhyun’s wobbly body and pulled him into his arms, holding him securely inside his embrace while kissing his head. “I got you, I got you…you did so well, Byun Baekhyun.”_

 

Baekhyun stopped talking again when he realized that Chanyeol was staring at his face and not eating his food. “I talk too much, right? I’m sorry, I’m so talkative when I’m excited.” He murmured while his eyes cast down on his half-empty plate. He always embarrassed himself whenever he was with Chanyeol. Baekhyun shrieked when Chanyeol pulled his stool closer and leaned forward to bump their noses together.

 

“I like that talkative side of you. I like you, Byun Baekhyun.”

 

\---

 

“Stop seeing Minna,” Kyungsoo said while harshly poking on Jongin’s chest with his forefinger. They were cuddling together on the couch while watching TV after their hot breakfast time when suddenly Kyungsoo remembered the beautiful girl name Minna, Jongin’s date at the party that night.  

 

Jongin hissed in pain, the unexpected jab that he got from Kyungsoo was quite painful to bear. He scooted closer and grabbed Kyungsoo’s finger that was still busy poking on his chest. He nuzzled his face on Kyungsoo’s palm and peppered his hands with kisses. “I don’t like playing with people’s heart, Soo. If I were still dating Gina then I won't be seeing you behind her back like this.”

 

“But...” Kyungsoo sighed, silently protesting Jongin’s answer by chewing his bottom lip. The memory of how good Jongin and Minna looked together at the party broke his heart. He felt so jealous that day; it was so painful that he needed to get himself drunk in order to forget about it.

 

Jongin placed Kyungsoo’s hand on top of his head while nudged his head on Kyungsoo’s palm and let him play with his hair. “There’s nothing between us, the party date was just to make Minna win her bet.”

 

“Bet?” Kyungsoo frowned. But he started to laugh when Jongin’s eyes turned so droopy when he ran his fingers through Jongin's hair. His hair was so soft and smelled good too. He looked so hot with his hair messy like this. He was so happy seeing Jongin act like a cat, purring every time he tugged his hair. “You like being pampered like this, aren’t you kitty?”

 

“Bingo, you've found my weakness.” Jongin hummed and pushed Kyungsoo to lie on his back. He settled himself in between Kyungsoo’s spread thighs and peppered his neck with wet kisses.  

 

 

“We were talking about the bet, Jongin.” Kyungsoo murmured breathlessly, struggling to keep Jongin’s hands from wandering under his shirt.

 

“Minna’s co-worker promised to buy her Gucci’s latest handbag if she managed to take me as her date to the party.” Jongin shrugged. “So she met me few weeks before the party and told me everything about the bet. She wanted that bag so much so she begged me to play along and...”

 

“So, since you’re such a sweet boy you help her, right?” Kyungsoo guessed. He shook his head and kneaded Jongin’s cheeks with his hands. “Don’t help any girls again. I don’t like it and I’ll get jealous if you did again.”

 

“Of course! I have a boyfriend now so I’ll keep my sweetness only to you.” Jongin said in return.

 

\---

 

“Thank you for not running away from me.” Xiumin smiled while holding on to Chen’s spare helmet in his arm. “Let’s go for a lunch together today.”  

 

“A-Alright.” Chen blushed and quickly put on his helmet to hide his red flustered face. He decided that he didn’t want to run away every time he met Xiumin again. They became close and less awkward around each other after they met at their company’s party last week. Both of them were dateless that night and they were laughing at each other's lonely faces. He liked the HR Department Head so much and hiding every time they stumbled on each other at the office building was not proving to be a very good move to pursue the man.

 

“Great! I’m going to keep the spare helmet that you gave me to myself so you don’t give it to anyone else.” Xiumin smirked.

 

\---

 

Chanyeol was whistling while he was busy placing handouts for their department meeting, on the table. His weird behavior, humming to a certain song while lightly dancing along with the rhythm as he moved his lanky body all over their meeting room, made Tao and Yixing not to stop staring at his swaying butt.

 

“Park Chanyeol looks so handsome when he’s in good mood.” Tao murmured.

 

Somewhat in between their conversation, Yixing tried to reach for the coffee mug when he suddenly felt a nudge on his shoulder by Chanyeol.

 

Yixing flinched when Chanyeol glared at him and slowly shake his head, not letting him taste his fresh coffee until all of them were in the meeting room. Yixing retreated his hand away and pouted. “He’s still evil even when he’s in a good mood.”

 

“The coffee is still hot, Yixing. You’ll burn your tongue so he’s just protecting you.” Luhan smiled and patted Yixing’s shoulder.

 

He finally understood that Chanyeol does have a caring side when he saw the personal assistant treating Baekhyun with care in the meeting room. And, Byun Baekhyun liked getting spoiled by the grumpy giant.  

 

“I’m not late, right?” Chen rushed into the meeting room and sighed in relief when he noticed that Kyungsoo was not inside the meeting room yet. “Gosh.” Chen slumped his body next to Tao and started reading their latest handouts on the table.

 

Jongin walked quietly into the meeting room and sat beside Chanyeol. He flashed his million-dollar smile toward his coworkers and rested his face on Chanyeol’s shoulder. He really didn’t like to wake up so early in the morning.  

 

“Morning.”

 

Kyungsoo’s deep voice startled all of his workers in the room. They keep staring at Kyungsoo with dumbfounded faces. Mr. Medusa didn’t like to greet his workers. He never did that kind of act before. A faint knock on their meeting room door made all the attention diverted toward Xiumin, the HR Department Head, who was grinning while holding on to Chen’s ID.

 

“Kevin, just get that ID from Xiumin and make it fast so we can proceed with our meeting,” Kyungsoo said while rolling his eyes toward frozen Chen. He stood beside the projector screen with arms crossed over his chest. “Move your butt now, Chen.”

 

Chen hissed in pain when Luhan elbowed his arm. He quickly stood up from his seat and grabbed his ID from Xiumin’s hand. “Thank you.”

 

“You left this at my place.” Xiumin winked and waved his hand toward Kyungsoo.

 

Mr. Medusa proceeded with the meeting, pointing toward the chart on the projector screen and stopped talking when Jongin kept on staring at his face and not at the chart.  “Stop staring at me, Nie.”

 

The nickname made all the workers inside the meeting room gasped in shock. Luhan scoffed while rubbing Yixing’s back. Yixing was coughing nonstop as the clueless man was busy sipping his coffee when he heard the most jaw-dropping words that came out from Mr. Medusa’s mouth. Tao blinked, he couldn’t believe that he was not updated with Mr. Medusa’s love story. Chanyeol snorted and continued to read his notes as he was not surprised at all. He knew that his boss was madly in love with Jongin. They started dating right after their company’s party ended two months ago. Chen sheepishly smiled while kicking Jongin’s leg under the table.

 

Jongin tried his best to stay calm, feeling so giddy inside his heart. He was happy that Kyungsoo was finally ready to let them know about their relationship

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo frowned, eyes scowling at Baekhyun who was about to enter his office with a big grin on his face.

 

“Woah...calm down.” Baekhyun huffed and rolled his eyes at Kyungsoo. Despite Kyungsoo’s scary way of glaring at him, Baekhyun whistled as he slumped his body on Kyungsoo’s office sofa and patted the empty spot beside him. “Come here, sweetheart.” he singsonged.

 

Kyungsoo pushed his hair back and propped his back on his chair. “If you wanted to see me then you could have called me to your office, Baek.”

 

“I came here as a friend.” Baekhyun smiled. “And stop glaring at me, you’ll hurt your eyes.” he shrugged. He pouted when Kyungsoo did not budge from his chair. “Come here or I’m going to go over there and sit on your lap instead.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed and stood up to walk toward Baekhyun. He sat beside his smiling friend and let him pulled him into his arms. A warm hug from Baekhyun put his heart in eased, even for a while. He couldn't stop himself from smiling along with Baekhyun.

 

“Why are you being salty? Mr. Medusa that I know is a kind of person who has a very tough heart. He doesn’t care what others think of him and any kind of gossip doesn’t make him flinch or angry either.” Baekhyun muttered. “So, what has changed this time?”

 

Kyungsoo patted Baekhyun’s arms. “Are you sure your boyfriend would not mind you coming out from my office smelling like my cologne?” he smirked.

 

Baekhyun chuckled and stared at Kyungsoo’s closed door. “He is the one who has called me here as he was worried about you.”

 

“You’ve read all the hate email that they sent to the admin, right?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Yup and they are just really jealous of your blooming relationship with that hot clerk of yours.” Baekhyun giggled when Kyungsoo elbowed his stomach.

 

“It's not funny.” Kyungsoo chided. “I’m used to this kind of hate and I don't really care about what other people think about me,” he stated.

 

“Of course, you’re the heartless Mr. Medusa.” Baekhyun snickered.

 

“It's just that they are talking bad about Jongin. He is a good guy who has a very kind heart. Now he’s receiving hate all because of me. You know all due to ‘working with your boss in the same department’ thing. The haters say that our relationship is not healthy because of this reason. ” Kyungsoo groaned, mild headache kept pounding inside his head.

 

“It's not against this company’s policy to date anyone in the company, regardless of their status or department. You know that, right?” Baekhyun smiled. “Even my father married his secretary who is my mom today.”

 

“I know. I did think about it when I wanted to date Jongin. But now I’m afraid that he might not be able to take the pressure or perhaps might have to choose between me and his career. Or worse, he might quit this job.” kyungsoo grumbled. “Because of all this, now I’m not sure about our future together anymore.” he sighed, shoulders slumped as he stared at Baekhyun’s face.

 

Baekhyun gasped, sandwiching Kyungsoo’s face with his palms. “Are you going to break up with him then?”

 

“No! I like him a lot, Baek. Do you think he’ll leave me?” Kyungsoo sighed.

 

“Assuming...assuming.” Baekhyun snorted. “Have you talked to him about this? You guys have been dating for five months, right?”

 

“Yes but I barely saw him this week as he’s busy with modeling jobs and paperwork these days.” Kyungsoo whimpered while massaging his temple. “He’s usually in a deep sleep when I visit him at his house and vise versa. But we always manage to remain in touch with text messages every day.” he smiled fondly, mind remembering the cute text messages and selcas that Jongin had sent to him.  

 

“What a pitiful dating experience, both of you are so busy with work, its a miracle for you guys to stay together until this day,” Baekhyun said while caressing Kyungsoo’s hair.

 

“Hey, we managed to stay cause we both like each other so much.” Kyungsoo flushed.

 

Sighing, Baekhyun patted Kyungsoo’s hand. “If you want to keep this cute relationship of yours then you should better talk to him about this. Share all your concerns, I’m sure Jongin would like that too.”

 

“Should I?” Kyungsoo fished out his phone from his pant’s pocket and saw Jongin’s sleeping face that he used on his phone wallpaper, made him grinning like a crazy person. He missed him so much.

 

“Have you guys thought about living together? That way you can see each other every day.” Baekhyun suggested.

 

“I’ve never thought about that, Baek,” Kyungsoo mumbled. “Do you think this is a good idea?”

 

“Why don’t you go and ask jongin yourself to find out.” Baekhyun smiled and patted Kyungsoo’s arm.

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo cleared his work schedule that afternoon to meet up with Jongin. He had to. He just received a text message from Jongin saying that he would be busy with a photo shoot tonight so Kyungsoo had to cancel their dinner date. Groaning in frustration, Kyungsoo threw his phone on his work table and massaged his temple. Their attempt to go on a date had failed for an umpteen times this week because they both were so busy with their work. Kyungsoo knew that he had to do something soon or both of them would start to drift apart from each other. He cherished the relationship that he had with Jongin a lot, therefore, he didn't want it to end because of some stupid reason. So he picked up his phone and started texting Jongin.

 

_Where is the photoshoot? I want to meet you there._

 

Puffing his cheeks, Kyungsoo fixed his suit and hair before stepping inside the elevator. Pressing on the elevator button to the 10th floor, Kyungsoo smiled when he remembered how happy Jongin’s voice was, laughing merrily when he called him back, telling him that he was so excited to meet him too. Jongin gave him his photoshoot area’s address and Kyungsoo decided to drop by. Maybe he could wait for him to finish his job and then he would send Jongin home. The elevator stopped at the fifth floor, welcoming few of the workers that were working inside the building. Kyungsoo automatically stepped back, giving space to them.

 

“My gosh, did you see Jongin this morning?”

 

Kyungsoo froze when he heard Jongin’s name being mentioned in the conversation between the two employees that were standing in front of him. The two workers were so into their chat that they didn't care about other people in the elevator.

 

“He is so good looking.” the second woman squealed.

 

“I don't think our boss’s efforts to woo him would be successful, someone has to tell him to back off.” the first woman giggled while fixing her blonde hair.

 

“Mr. Choi is Jongin’s huge fanboy. I mean, he has given him expensive things such as perfumes, branded clothes and do you remember the Ducati motorcycle that he gave him last month? Jongin refused all his gifts politely and returned it back to him.”

 

“He is so crazy for him, I don't think our boss is going to get him. I’ve heard Jongin is already in a serious relationship. He has a very handsome and wealthy lover.”

 

Kyungsoo smirked, his heart bloomed with pride, satisfied with the statements about him.

 

“Richer than Mr. Choi?”

 

The blond women nodded enthusiastically. “Some say that his lover comes from a rich family and has a black Maserati.” She shrugged. “For someone as godly as Jongin, his lover must be perfect too.”

 

Kyungsoo’s lips twitched, fighting hard to hide the big smile that appeared on this face every time the gossipers talked about Jongin’s great lover. Smiling smugly, he exited the elevator and walked further into the hallways that lead to a spacious photography studio. The atmosphere inside was chaotic with people running around carrying clothes and props. The clicking sound of camera leaded Kyungsoo toward Jongin’s photoshoot area. Ignoring the judging looks that he got from others, Kyungsoo chose to watch Jongin quietly from the side. He could feel his face burning when he saw Jongin. His lover was the epitome of perfection. Jongin looked so hot, wearing an expensive leather jacket, showing his bare chest. He was so into his role that he wasn't aware of his surrounding. He kept on smiling bashfully when he received praises from the photographer. Kyungsoo knew that the clerk was enjoying his job so much that he was still grinning and looking so happy even after posing for hours since that morning.

 

“There’s a snack for us and Jongin from Mr. Choi...again.” A young woman giddily announced while arranging the newly arrived snack boxes for the staff, on the table.

 

Kyungsoo’s heart twinged when he saw the smile on Jongin’s face vanished when he heard Mr. Choi’s name. The clerk huffed, eyebrows frowning while muttering something under his breath. He looked so uncomfortable and Kyungsoo wanted to kiss the pout on his lips so bad.

 

“Jongin, you look tired. You should take rest for a while, alright?” the photographer suggested.

 

“Sure.” Jongin smiled and started wiping the sweat from his forehead with a tissue. A few stylists ran toward him to help fix his makeup and clothes.

 

Kyungsoo observed how Jongin was being pampered by people around him and he was loved by all as well.

 

“Excuse me, sir?”

 

Kyungsoo frowned, annoyed when someone interrupted his ogling session. Pursing his lips, he glared at the intruder. He was not here to gain friends.

 

“I’m Mica, the reporter from Masculine magazine. You’re Mr. Do Kyungsoo, right?”

 

Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo nodded and shifted his gaze back at Jongin.

 

“We have been trying to get you on the cover of our magazine for months!” The enthusiastic reporter chirped. “Because of your wealth and handsome face, you’re one of the famous bachelors right now!”

 

“And I've already declined that request politely before, right?” Kyungsoo stated, eyebrows knitted together as he stared at the reporter's face. He was trying his best not be rude because he didn't want to give Jongin a bad name. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo’s cold attitude didn't scare her away. She didn't give up so easily as she tried to get Kyungsoo into the conversation.

 

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when his eyes met with Jongin’s. The clerk’s face lightened up when he saw him and that made the butterflies inside Kyungsoo’s stomach flapped like crazy. Even after months of dating, Kyungsoo still couldn't get used to Jongin’s way of staring at him. He made him flustered effortlessly. He gulped down his saliva when he saw Jongin’s unamused face while excusing himself from the crowd. Kyungsoo’s stomach churned and his heart was beating rapidly as he watched Jongin strolled toward him. Jongin’s eyes were sharply staring him and Kyungsoo was beginning to lose his breath. His legs turned to jelly when Jongin wrapped his arms around his waist. Jongin’s wonderful body perfume made him shuddered.

 

“Let's go to my waiting room,” Jongin said as he ushered Kyungsoo toward the said room, leaving the dumbfounded looking reporter behind.

 

Kyungsoo gasped in surprise when Jongin pulled him into the room and pressed his back against the closed door.

 

“You made it, Soo. Thank you for coming.” Jongin muttered, palms on Kyungsoo’s face as his fingers caressed his lover’s reddened cheeks.

 

Kyungsoo puffed his cheeks, hands already gripping on Jongin’s leather jacket. “I missed you so much,” he mumbled, leaning closer to seek for the clerk’s body warmth. He hummed in joy when Jongin pulled him into his embrace. Wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck, Kyungsoo tiptoed to kiss Jongin’s chin.

 

“Really? My chin and not my plush lips?” Jongin scowled. “I thought you loved my lips.” he pouted.

 

“I do love your lips, Mr. Kim Jongin. I love every part of your body. But, I’m not going to ruin your makeup.” Kyungsoo chuckled and whined when Jongin sandwiched his face with his palms again.

 

“Who’s that?” Jongin frowned, grumpily kneading Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

 

“Who?” Kyungsoo smiled and nuzzled Jongin’s neck with his nose. His eyebrows knitted together when there was no reply from Jongin. Pulling away, he looked at Jongin’s face. Jongin was scowling at him with a very unamused face. “You mean the woman back there?” he asked, lips twitching to smile when he realized that the short interaction he had with the woman made Jongin jealous.

 

“What does she want from you?” Jongin growled, mouth nibbling Kyungsoo’s neck.

 

Kyungsoo whimpered when Jongin’s hot breath lingered in his ear. He could feel the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand up just by imagining what could happen next. He bit his lips to hide his pleased moan when Jongin’s wet tongue started roaming all over his bare skin. Kyungsoo hissed when Jongin intentionally left a hickey on the crook of his neck.

 

“You’re mine, mine only, Soo. This will show them who you are to me. ” Jongin smirked, eyeing at the fresh hickey with pride and leaned forward to capture Kyungsoo’s parted mouth. Breaking the kiss, he slipped his hands inside Kyungsoo’s first layer of the suit, gripping and stroking on his lover’s waist. “Gosh, I missed you so much, so...so much,” he said in a husky voice.

 

Kyungsoo hummed in between their lip-locking session when Jongin tugged his dress shirt out from his pant. “I missed you too.” he squirmed when Jongin’s warm and calloused fingers slipped under his shirt while massaging his bare waist and roaming all over his back.

 

The sudden knock on the changing room’s door made them flinch, abruptly stopping their making out session. Laughing at each other’s swollen lips and flushed cheeks, they pressed their foreheads together.

 

“Jongin, we are going to continue the shoot in 5 minutes.” the person on the other side of the door said.

 

“Alright! I'll be there in a minute.” Jongin said.

 

\---

 

“Nie...wake up, we have arrived,” Kyungsoo said while unbuckling himself from his car’s seat belt. “Nie?” he leaned closer to watch Jongin who was still sleeping while hugging on his fur coat. He sighed when he heard Jongin’s soft snores. The clerk only snores when he was tired. Jongin fell asleep as soon as he entered Kyungsoo’s car. Gently stroking Jongin’s thigh, Kyungsoo leaned closer to kiss his temple. “Wake up, Nie.”

 

Groaning, Jongin squirmed, blinking to look at Kyungsoo’s face. He gasped while pushing his hair back and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. “Oh shit! Did I fell asleep?”

 

Laughing at Jongin’s adorable panicked behavior, Kyungsoo ran his fingers into Jongin’s disheveled hair. “Like a baby bear.” he smiled and tapped Jongin’s nose.

 

“This is not what I had in mind tonight!” Jongin huffed, grumpily hugging on his coat, eyes staring wide at Kyungsoo.

 

“What do you have in mind, grumpy baby bear?” Kyungsoo chuckled while pressing his thumb on Jongin’s puckered lip. He enjoyed this childish side of his boyfriend so much.

 

"I wanted to walk with you at the park and after that, we were going to eat something nice for our late dinner before we go home!” Jongin groaned. “I had it all planned out the moment you called me this afternoon,” he whined, eyes closed as he let Kyungsoo carded his messy hair.

 

Kyungsoo smiled and helped Jongin to wear his coat. “Stop pouting because there’s always next time and you’re tired today as well. And... I understand so don't worry, Nie.” he chuckled when Jongin pulled him into his embrace. He hugged him back and nuzzled his face on Jongin’s neck. Caressing Jongin’s back with his palms, he kissed Jongin’s ear and whispered. “I think we should go up now grumpy baby bear, it's getting cold.”

 

\---

 

“Thank you for the ramen, baby.” Jongin singsonged.

 

Kyungsoo was standing in the kitchen, drinking some warm water when Jongin’s arms wrapped around his waist. He hummed when Jongin peppered his neck and shoulder with kisses, smiling while enjoying the moment as his body went pliant against Jongin’s hard chest. Patting Jongin’s cheek with his palm, Kyungsoo chuckled. “It's just a ramen, Nie. You know I’m not good at cooking.”

 

Jongin playfully bit Kyungsoo’s ear. “But you always cook the perfect ramen.” he tugged Kyungsoo to face him and lifted him up to sit on the kitchen island. Settling himself in between Kyungsoo’s legs, Jongin kissed his forehead while his palms lazily kneaded his thick thighs. “And you always look good wearing only my shirt.”

 

“Stop staring at me like that!” Kyungsoo blushed. His entire body felt burning under every lazy stroke that Jongin made on his naked thighs.

 

“Soo, baby...we need to talk.”

 

Jongin’s words made Kyungsoo’s heart throbbed. Cradling Jongin’s face with his palms, Kyungsoo stared at his face. “A-about what?” he stammered, legs already locking around Jongin’s waist.  _‘Is Jongin going to put an end to their relationship?’_

 

Jongin frowned. “You look sad, what do you have in mind? Tell me.”

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth felt dry, he gulped his saliva before he spoke. “Do you..do you want to break up with me?” he asked, eyes already brimmed with tears.

“W-what? Do you want to break up with me, Soo?” he snapped, palms cupping Kyungsoo’s face, pulling him closer.

 

“No!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously. “It’s just that I thought...” he paused mid-sentence when he looked at Jongin’s gloomy face. He made Jongin sad and he hated himself. “I like you a lot. And I don't want to burden you but at the same time, I want you. I know I’m a very selfish person.”

 

“Shh...stop rambling.” Jongin sighed and kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead. “I like you too, Soo. Don't talk about breaking up with me so lightly like that again, please. You hurt me just with that thought alone.”

 

Pulling Jongin into his embrace, Kyungsoo sniffled. “I’m sorry, it won't happen again. I promise.”

 

They agreed to first talk about their problem before going to bed. So now they were sitting comfortably on the couch, staring at each other’s faces while holding hands.

 

“Tell me where did you get that dumb idea, Soo?” Jongin’s eyebrows knitted while his hands caressed Kyungsoo’s fingers.

 

“The hate that you got because of me. Dating me has ruined your good reputation in the office. They said that I’ve tainted you.” Kyungsoo mumbled, not looking at Jongin’s face.

 

“Soo, look at me.” Jongin smiled when their eyes met. “You know me, inside out. Now tell me which part of me is pure, huh?” he snickered but hissed in pain when Kyungsoo smacked his arm.

 

“I don’t really care about them. They can talk shit about me.” Jongin shrugged. “I only care about you and want to be happy with you. That's the only thing that matters to me.” he murmured as he brought his palm on Kyungsoo’s reddened cheek.

 

Placing his palm on top of Jongin’s hand, Kyungsoo chuckled. “I’m happy with you, so so happy, Nie.”

 

“That’s good to hear.” Jongin smiled smugly. “I... just wanted to talk to you about my career.”

 

“What about it?” Kyungsoo frowned.

 

“I’m planning to accept Sehun’s modeling agency’s job offer.” Jongin beamed. “So, I have until the end of this month to call you my boss,” he smirked.

 

“You are not quitting because of the hate, right?” Kyungsoo asked carefully. He didn't want to upset Jongin again.

 

Shaking his head, Jongin smiled and pulled Kyungsoo to sit on his lap. Nuzzling his nose in Kyungsoo’s hair, he let him kiss his hand. “I keep falling in love with this kind of work. I get to wear so many beautiful clothes and look handsome in them as well. Besides, the pay is awesome.”

 

Kyungsoo snorted. “You look more handsome when you’re naked, Nie.”

 

“Hey, stop with that perverted thought! I’m talking about something serious here.” Jongin chuckled when Kyungsoo started biting his fingers. “Besides, working within office hours is not my thing. I hate going to work so early in the morning.”

 

“You know what, we should drink some wine to celebrate your new career path,” Kyungsoo suggested as he shifted from Jongin’s lap. He placed his palm on Jongin's nape before smooching his plump lips. “I have something to talk to you too,” he rasped, scooting away from Jongin, eyes cast down on his lap.

 

Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed as he watched Kyungsoo fidget in front of him. “Hmm? What is it?” he grabbed Kyungsoo’s hands and placed it on his cheeks. “Hey...eyes on me.”

 

Kyungsoo tilted his head up, staring at Jongin’s dark brown eyes. The nervousness that he felt spazzing all over his body made him shuddered. His heart felt like it was about to explode soon. Kyungsoo was good in handling his emotions, he knew that he has a tough heart but dealing with Jongin, the man that he loves, he couldn't keep his cool composure. Just thinking about not seeing him again made his heart ached.

 

“Your fingers are cold and shaking, you’re scaring me Kyungsoo,” Jongin mumbled and kissed Kyungsoo’s trembling hand. “Relax.”

 

“Come and live with me.” Kyungsoo blurted, face slowly burning while eyes locked at Jongin’s. Seeing Jongin’s shocked face, gawking at him, made him froze.  _‘What is he thinking? Jongin might reject his offer and that would be so embarrassing!’_ Biting his lip, Kyungsoo began to panic.  _‘This is a bad idea, bad idea.’_ he mentally screamed. His jumble of thoughts were interrupted when Jongin cupped his face with his palms, tugging him closer.

 

“Sure, baby.” Jongin grinned.

 

Kyungsoo gasped, fisting Jongin’s front shirt. “Really? That’s a Yes?” he yelped. “That easily?”

 

Jongin chuckled as he nodded and kissed Kyungsoo’s parted mouth. “Yes, of course.” He stated. “How do you think I am supposed to react?” He squinted.

 

“First, you would be so shocked or offended maybe?,” Kyungsoo answered. “Secondly, I don't want you to feel that I’m belittling you when I’m asking you to move in with me. It's just...” he paused when Jongin smacked their lips together.

 

“Just like you I also miss you, Do Kyungsoo. We rarely see each other these days so moving in is the only way for us to see each other every day.” Jongin smiled. “I’ve been dreaming to wake up next to you by my side, every morning.”

 

Kyungsoo leaped forward to pull Jongin into his embrace. “Thank you, I love you so much!” he cried happily. He froze when the words I love you slipped out from his mouth. They have never said those words to each other before. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s body froze in his arms.

 

Freeing himself from Kyungsoo’s arms, Jongin squinted at Kyungsoo’s blushing face. “Say that again.”

 

“I love you, Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo smiled and pressed their lips together. He laughed when Jongin pinned him on the couch.

  
  
“I love you too, Soo.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
